Hard road to HOme
by Halofreak021
Summary: Joel Urban is a normal 17 year old wizard who goes to United school in the American but NOw he going be over in England for the Qud tournment i suck at Summary but plz read the story Wrong boy who lived story Pleas Review the story.
1. Prolong rewrite

The Day I hallow eve or what is commonly known as Halloween, you see the story start at a small village name Godric Hallow. When you enter fourteen Godric hallow you see a happy family of four, But these little happy scene is going to be short lived. Today is there friend Peter "wormtail" Pettigrew betrayed them to the Dark Lord AKA Tom Riddle. This same man appears the outskirts of the Village and started walking toward his Targets. When he got toward the Potter house he look in and saw all 4 of them playing on the floor happy and smiley. Tom pulls out his wand and blasted the door wide open then he heard "Lily takes the boys and Run!" yelled James potter. That same man ran forward without a wand but tom stunned him Non Verbal stunner.

He took his sweet time walking up the stars toward the baby rooms. While he was walking up those stairs he heard the Filthy mud blood trying to barrdace herself. When he got to the door and try the unlocking charm but the door won't open. SO he raise his wand shoulder height and shot the blasting curse again and the door blown apart. When he walk into the room the mud blood was standing in front of a crib and said "NO! kill, me instead please! " "I will kill you if I have to Mud blood!" yelled tom! "No! ,kill me instead please" said lily "I will kill u if I have to" said tom. Tom is losing time and he can't waste anymore so he stunned her. When Tom saw two little boy watching him One boy has Black hard and green eyes and the other one has red hair with hazel eyes. 'Which one will die first he thought' SO he points his want toward the green eye boy and say the killing curse. The curse somehow Rebound off the boy toward the caster, when the curse hit him he felt pain like no other he need to get away so he some how Disappeared into less then human exile as a spirt form as one day he will return.

5 minutes later the sounds of two pops can be heard one is Sirius Black and the other one is Albus Dumbledore. When Albus saw Sirius he pointed his wand and said "why r u here Sirius you betrayed them" "I did not do that we switch it to peter we thought it would be the best plan" said Sirius. "Fine let's see what James and lily say then" said Albus. 'these is not good why did they not tell me I will not trust Sirius until the potter tell me' thought albus. Both of them walk into the house they saw a stunned James on the floor so Sirius they Reveled him and then he say "lily, Brent and …Harry where r they Sirius" ask James?

They all rush toward the Nursery and saw Lily stunned on the ground and most of the room is Destroys from the blast of the curse. The roof is cave in around the crib and lily is safely out of the way. They try to move to the walls and the cross beams . With all four of them working it took no time at all so they all rush toward the crib to check on the boys and Albus examine them. "Lily and James I would like to present you Brent the Boy-who-lived" said Albus. James, Lily and Sirius rush forward "everyone please we need to talk about Harry I think we should take him to an orphanage or your sister lily" Said Albus. "Why I think we can take care of him with his brother" said Lily. "If he stay young Harry will become Jealous of Brent and Vice versa Brent will become jealous of Harry because he don't need to train and he can have a care free life" said albus. "We will take him to an Orphanage albus" said James "which one will you be taking him" ask albus, "we don't know yet" said Sirius.

"ok tell me when u decide oh yes James and lily why did you left me out of the loop about changing Secret keepers" ask albus in a Grandfather tone to his voice. James and lily look up from holding Brent and Harry tightly to keep them protected. "we did it because everyone would think of Sirus not Peter that why albus and the best way to keep secrets is to keep themselves and only tell people you can trust" said James. Albus just stared at them and thinking of changing the subject, "So Young Brent will need Training and the Order and I will be doing it" said Albus. "NO we don't need the order albus James, Lily, Remus and I can train him by our self "said Sirius. "No offense you four Brent will need me and I have more Knowledge with a wand more then anyone" said Albus. "you do have a good point Albus" said Lily, "ok that settles that then" said Sirius. "yes it does but I would like for you two head to the Potter manor and live there" said albus. While these going on Little Harry was Knock out by the blast, when he awake up he was not into his Crib but no he was in a weird Looking lady arms.

…

Brent is 15 months old and Joel/harry is 3 years


	2. Chapter 2 rewrite

14 years later

The day is what all Quidditch Lover dream of it's the world cup and the world is watching England. The Finals game is playing tonight and the Final two are Team USA and Team England but the final four was team from Bulgarian and Team from France also. The whole world was stunned when the Team from American made it usually that team doesn't go this far. The last time the home team is at the world cup at the same country they play in was around two hundred years ago. The last time the team from England was in the final game was over hundred years ago.

So now let enter the Locker room for Team USA, so when we enter we see seven males in White, red and blue color robes. "Hey Joel what r u thinking, Penny for a thought" Joel is staring at his feet. Joel urban is 6'0 foot blond hair and green eyes he is the keeper for the team. "You can't afford how many thought I am having lance" said Joel. Joel has his two brother playing also Aaron is the youngest and the Seeker. Lance is the oldest and one of the Chasers also; Lance is 6'4 powerful build chaser with black hair and blues eyes. Aaron is short and lanky build himself he is around 5'7 kind of tall for a seeker but still works and he has black hair with blond high lights with green eyes.

The room become quit everyone is either relaxing or thinking of the match there about to play. "Ok Team Gather around me please" order the Couch "Now Team I hope you all have fun out there this team will take you series but please don't take them too lightly" said the couch again. "This is the first time Our Nation been in the world cup so lets win it and bring it home" said the couch again. " Lance urban you are the one of the best Chaser I have ever seen, Joel you are the best keeper I have ever seen and you are not out of School yet, Aaron you are the best seeker I have ever seen, Erik, and matt you two are the Best DAM betters I have ever saw. Now the Final two people on these team Jesse and Tom you guys are the best senior Chaser on the team, So everyone please put your hands in and on the count of three say USA" order the couch "USA" said the whole team.

While the team was talking the door open and a very attracted Woman walk in with a skirt on with a very nice blouse on also. "Team USA the game will began in five min please fallow me" she said. The whole team fallow her with there Firebolts on there shoulder and they all heard nothing but there boots on the floor and the crowed making noises. They stop at the entrance of the field so they can all fly out when there names call "good look Team" she said.

The team is quit now and they saw at the other side Team England over there also. "Welcome to the Four-Hundred- twenty-two world cup the first team we will be coming out is TEAM USA" yelled a very excited voice. "we are welcome to our humble nation Jesse fisher" the man in question fly out " Thomas Underwood" the man fly out "Lance Urban" he fly out as well "Erik and Matt Jones" both fly out "the keeper Joel Urban" he fly out " THE SEEKER FOR THESE TEAM IS AARON URBAN" yelled the excited voice. "NOW PUT YOUR WAND UP AND PLEASE WELCOME THE HOME TEAM" yelled the voice again. " James grey" "Michael watts" "Sandy wild" "Joe Noble" "Henry Turban" "Chad Corrigan" and now "John Franks" " now both teams are out here everyone please welcome our Ref here name is Phil Hansen" said the voice. "Captains please come here" said the ref Tom and Noble walk toward the center and shock each other hands.

Now Phil has the ball in the chest "on the count of three we will began get read" said Phil. "one" everyone is waited in baited breathe "two" everyone is getting on there brooms "three Go" everyone shoots up. Phil thrown the Quaffle up and kick the chest open and the other entire ball were gone also. So team USA has the quaffle they kept on passing toward it toward each other and they score and the crowd goes wild. Ten toward zero for American SO England has quaffle now and they try to get past Joel and he was denied. This kept going on for a while now. But Aaron has spotted the Snitch and he caught the snitch and American won four hundred to 10. The Crowed was louder then ever when Aaron caught the Snitch and the game was over.


	3. Chapter three Rewrite

Chapter Two the Tournament begins

It's been couple of months since there crushing ass kicking angst England. This month is October So there flying toward Scotland and toward Hogwarts? His school is called united school of Northern Central southern and the Caribbean. The school is in the Atlantic Ocean no one knows were only the headmaster and the Present of magic also. The school is widely know as a Jock school and there very high in the academics area. The way there traveling is in a Magical Enlarge Buggy the buggy can fit over one hundred people and more if they choose.

Joel is in the common room were all of his Classmates were at sitting around SO when he look around he say the Four other member of the Magic Rat Pack they like to be called. Those members are Kevin wolf the ladies man, Lance Knight the Mind of the group, Jacob white The Muscles of the group the last of this tight nit group Jesse Noble. The Buggy is being Pulled by our School mascot the Dragon name is William he been there over four hundred years ago. Kevin he from Miami, FL, he is a Muggle Born wizard he is a wizard but he was not from a wizarding family. Lance is from Victoria British Columbia Lance is from a Pureblood family a very Impartment one. Jacob is from Fairhope Al and he is a Muggle born also, Jesse is from Prince Edward Island he is a Pureblood also. So that leave Joel Urban he is from Delphi Indiana and he is from a Pureblood family also.

"Hey Joel what are you thinking" ask Jesse he is playing poker with everyone else but him. "Nothing just missing stuff on our island" said Joel but he was thinking ever since his parents told him he was adopt but he doesn't want to know his Biological parents he was thinking. "Everyone please get into your robes were going to be arrive in ten min in Hogwarts" said there high master Corrigan. "But high master we don't like our robes" said Rachel in a child like voice "stop being such a baby Rachel and put on your DAM robes" yelled Corrigan again.

They all put there dark green robes on. Before they all had there T-shirt and shorts the dress at the school is very relax the only time they have to wear there robes when other school were coming over. They felt there were slowing down and descending very slowing so they must be getting close. "So what do u think Hogwarts would be like" ask Kevin "Hogwarts is in a Castle so it won't be like our school" said Lance. United is not in a castle but an Old plantation house all of the dorms are spread out on the island. The rest of the ride was in peaceful silent, when they heard the bumps telling them they made it to Hogwarts. "Everyone form a line behind me and get ready to be welcome to Hogwarts" again Corrigan said again. So they fallow the orders of there high master and they all walk up toward the castle.

When they arrive they heard a lot of in take of breathes and then "Welcome to Hogwarts Charles I hope you flight was ok" said a Long breaded men who everyone know who he is. "The ride was great I think William our pet dragon enjoy it a lot and thanks for welcome to your school" said there head. " Don't worry about your dragon I think our games keeper can handle him and would u like to wait for the other school or u can go inside" ask professor Dumbledore. "We would like to wait for the other school to come Albus" said our again. So they wait until someone shouted and pointed at the sky and they saw Beaux batons carriage flying toward them. The carriage landed couple of yard away from our buggy. They saw people walking up to them at the lead with a very large woman leading the way up here. "Hello Madam Maxime" said Professor Corrigan "hello Corrigan" said maxime "hello to u to Dumbledore" said her again. "So the only one hasn't arrive yet is Durmstrang to arrive" said maxime, everyone nodded there heads. "Look at the lake there a whirl pool" said someone shouted out as all the eyes turn toward the lake they did saw a whirl pool. A giant mass come up and then a Giant ship came up also. So now all four schools are at one place and under the same roof also so this is going be a good thing.

"**Brent POV**"

"Dad what are you doing here" ask Brent as a little spoiled prince as he is. "I am here to help with our guest to see if they need anything and here for security also" said James, also with him are Sirius and Tonks are with him also. "SO do u know how the champions will be chosen Mr. P "ask Ron "I am sorry you lot the headmaster did not tell the staff how the champion will be chosen" said James. "Everyone please form a line so we can move out side" barked Professor McGonagall. "You three better get going then" said James, Lily is the Potion Master and Snape is the DADA professor. "So Brent what do u thinks how there getting here Port key broomsticks" ask Ron? "How many times do I have to tell you can't do that stuff here from Hogwarts a History" said Hermione. "Yea maybe about a million times Hermione, So Brent what do you think of the Three other schools" ask Ron? "The Untied school is a jock school but they have a very good at academic program also" "what do u mean by the jock school" ask Brent? "They got every kind of sport teams there so they got couple of Pitches to play qudditch and all that" said Hermione. "That sounds cool said Ron" "were the other tow are world know also" said her again. "I know durm strang is know to teach the Dark arts and Beaux batons is know to be a free school and probly be in France also" said Hermione.

The Trio became Silent and waiting for the other schools to come. "Look there a Giant Rock coming towards us" said a first year by the sound of the voice. They all look at the diction of the kid pointed at and they all saw something coming. When the thing gets closer they saw a dragon pulling something. SO when they landed the Dragon roar and Breathe some fire up in the air there was a collected in take of breath. They saw the door of there buggy open and saw like thirty people walking out and walking up toward us. "high master Corrigan how was your journal" ask professor Dumbledore "the Journal was great Headmaster I think William our pet dragon enjoy it" said the High master Corrigan. So they have a pet dragon amazing SO Brent look over were the teachers are at but he did not see Hagrid problem dealing with those Skirts. The High master continues to talk with Dumbledore and move away to wait for the other schools.

"**Twenty min ahead"**

The whole hall was packed and they were all loud as they just spotted four of the best Qudditch players in the world. Two of the urban brother one Viktor Krum and From Team France Lafayette tempest. Drum strong is sitting with Slytherin house, Beauxbations were at the Raven claw table and united school of Americans was at the loudest table of all Gryffindor. "Hey Joel what do you think of these crappy castle so far" ask Jacob? "I miss our house on the island its a lot nicer and I miss playing American football all day" while they talk they did not notice a red hair boy looking at them. "Boy I think we might have a future stalker" said Taylor she part of the school and very powerful.

When we look down they all saw the same boy watching them. So the group ignores the boy and continues to eat and chat among each other they don't want make friends with any buddy they like whom there friends with anyway. "I would like to welcome everyone to Hogwarts our guest from the other school please makes your self home" said Dumbledore. "Now for me to stop rambling Argus the Casket if u will" Dumbledore said and they saw a man carried a box on the platform were he was at. "Glory like u will never expense and you must survivor three Dangers Task, these Tourment is not for the Fait hearted you must be write a name Cleary on a piece of paper and drop it in the goblet of fire" said Dumbledore in a clear voice. So the hall was silent until "The quad wizard tournament will start in twenty four hours, ok time for bed you tot" said the old headmaster." Let wait until the hall is a little bit longer until the hall is less crowd" said Carlos and everyone nodded.


	4. Chapter 4 rewrite

The next morning saw them out on the grounds playing some American football like its back home. "Lance and Jesse are captains this time around" said Jacob. "ok who going to pick first" ask Joel "were going to flip a coin like always" said Lance "ok Mr. Transfigure master" Jacob, Jesse and Joel said all at once. So lance flip the coin and it comes up heads "ok Lance you go first" "ok I choose Jacob" said Lance. So they play the whole Morning away until they were hungry they walk in the hall and enter there names in the Goblet. "Look who it is boys it's the American team keeper" said a winy Voice, All four turned and saw two red hairs they are defiantly not related, the one on the right is a hazel eye boy who look like he very cocky. The one on the left is lanky and with blue eyes also the other behind him. "Who the hell are you boy" said lance "you don't know him I am then u must be slow, I am the Boy who lived Brent Potter and these is the Junior Marauders Ron Weasely, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, Alice spinnet, and finally Julie parks" said Brent. "Why would we care who the hell you a lot are" said Joel thinking of blasting them.

"We got a beef with you since the Stupid American win the cup and the British post to win" said Ron. "We won get over it" said Joel when he walks away "stop right there this is not over yet you stupid yank" said Seamus. They continued to walk back out side but they heard a Curse flying toward them. But they did not know they all have there wands out Lance transfigure the spells into a wolf. "I doubt you want these little wolf to attack you So u better back off since you fire that spell you are lucky we don't kick your ass" said Lance, Again they try to walk away but someone fire a another curse these time Joel catch it with his bare hands. Joel looks over to lance and nod and they sent a message with the whole group.

"Does u really wants to start these" ask Jacob? "All of these stupid British nod there head beside the girls. "You lot what are you doing" yelled an old professor lady (McGonagall) "were talking to these Americans about there quddtich game" said Ron "oh really why do you all have your wands out" she said again. "They attack us first miss" said lance "oh really you lot will have Detention with me this weekend" order her. "I am sorry about them you four they like to bully people" said the old man. "Oh you lot we called us the Rat pack" yelled Lance the stupid British just walk away. "URBAN, KNIGHT, WOLF, WHITE, AND NOBLE get over here now" order Professor Johnson. They all walk up to the head table and gather in front of him. "yes Professor" they all answer in a innocent voice they heard a caught that sounds like a snort by a Black hair glasses wearing man at the far end of the table.

"Why do you four all ways seem to get into fights every day" said an exhausted voice. "These time we did not start it Professor Johnson the JR marauders did by saying our win at the world cup was a Mistake" said Lance. They all stare the teacher down and they all know it these year was the year of the Americans and everyone know it that what High master Corrigan said at the first day of classes. "At least you lot did not started it so next time you will suffer for it" "yes Professor" they all said. When they made it toward the buggy they heard "boys come over here please" so they all turned and saw a light brown hair 5' 2 high master. "Yes high master" they all said. " I want you lot to spread the word out after the champions are chosen come out side and were going to have a bon fire and have a small party" they were all shock but they nodded there heads.

The high master never went to the school party or dances he just stays in his office nor has a teacher to over see it. "The Grounds keeper is getting the fire wood and I am going down to the Kitchens and requested for us to have drinks after the fest tonight" said the high master again. They say nothing and continue to walk down the slop and about to lie down on the grass. "SO Joel who does u thinks has the best chance of being chosen" ask Jesse? "Everyone the high master brings with him is the best of the best in our school SO anyone has equal level right now" said Joel. "Ok how about these who do you want to be champion" ask lance? "Everyone would be a good champion from our school I got a feeling all of us Foreigners will be dominated these Tourment" said Joel.

" why do you said that Joel" ask Jacob " I don't sense a Powerful Kid at Hogwarts unlike the Other schools" "maybe the person is hiding or you could be right but don't get to cocky let see the tasks" said lance. "Your no fun u know that lance said Jacob" "yea lance is funny when he singing in the shower" said Jesse "that is so true" said Joel. They lapse into peaceful peace and quit until they heard someone walking towards them. "hello I am the Ground keeper of Hogwarts Rubeus Hag rid, I was ask to get you some fire wood for your bon fire tonight" they all look up at the man and saw 2 trees being pulled behind him and all of the limbs were gone. "Thank you Hag rid" "we can take it up from here" said lance "how r u going to do that" ask Hag rid? "You see these man" they all pointed towards lance, "he can Transfigure anything let him show you" So lance walk toward the trees and pull out his wand and did a non verbal transfigure, they change into 100 Pigs. They all started to laugh "what I am Hungry" said lance and they again started to laugh and rolling on the ground.

"OK PIGS GO OVER TO THE BUGGY" ORDER Lance, "so I couldn't help notice you guys arrive with a dragon what breed is it" ask Hag rid. "That Dragon he is our school mascot and he is a mix breed with a Horntail and an Iron belly" said Jesse. "That an Instead combo dragon breed, so how did you high master train the dragon and I would love to have a dragon" said the man that was called Hag rid. They all stare at him like he grown a second head and they shrugged it off as a crazy half giant. The man they called Hag rid walk away they walk around the lake and notice what time it is its time for the selection.

So they all ran up toward the great hall and saw the spot at the end of there table. The feast started and ended and now its time for the Choosing, "students please quit down" orders the Headmaster while he was saying that he took out his wand and Cut thru the air and all the candles has gone out. "The Goblet is ready to selected the champions" said there high master he look around and stair an extra second at his students. The Fire glow Blue and Dumbledore read the Paper and Spoke in a clear voice. "The Durmstrang Champion is Victor Krum" the Slytherin and Durmstrang explore with sound for Victor. Victor walks up toward the head table and walking toward the door. The hall became quit again when the Goblet glow green and a nether paper shot out and Dumbledore read it out loud "the Champion for Beauxbatons School is Lafayette Tempest." This time The Ravenclaw table explore and so did his School mates became loud. Lafayette did the same walk as victor, the goblet this time turned green, and the headmaster read the name out. "The champion for united school of North, South, central American and the Caribbean is Joel Urban" said the old man and his school explore with cheers. Joel got up high five the member of the rat pack; he got hug couple of times by the girls. The Whole Gryffindor table was cheering for him, as he walk up he couldn't help but grin he saw his High master was grinning to.

"**James Potter POV"**

James couldn't help to smile when he heard three of the best audits players were being chosen for there school champions. When he was at the world cup his son was pissed and he was pissed as an American Team beat the England national team. So after the American school champion chosen he perk up. The Goblet glow red again and these is the Hogwarts time champion. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff" said Dumbledore. James stood up and starts clapping for cedric but his mind wonder to his oldest son Harry. Harry would be 17 and he would be able to be in this tournament but he was in the way thought James. The whole Head table notice the Goblet fire up again and shot out another name and that name is "Brent Potter."

…

I DON'T KNOW HARRY POTTER I WISH I DO BUT I DON'T AND PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT TO ME HOW I CAN BECOME A BETTER WRITER


	5. Chapter 5 rewrite

Chapter four.

Joel came in toward the room off the hall and saw the other two men standing near the fire in silent. "So you're you Joel" "you're welcome" while they were talking they all heard the door open and saw Joel the keeper who saves all the goals against France" said Lafayette in the French accident. "Yes and your Lafayette your one of the best chaser I ever face" said Joel. "Thank the Hogwarts Champion. "Are you the Hogwarts champion" ask Lafayette and the man just grin and said "yes." They all lapse into silence again and Joel walk over to the fire and start to stare at it and then one of those stupid Junior something walk in.

"Do they want us out in the hall" he just stare but with a cocky grin on his face. "Nope I am a champion for Hogwarts" said Brent. Before they could say anything to him the door open and all the Head teachers walk in. "Brent my boy did you put your name in the goblet of fire" ask Dumbledore. "No sir" "why would my son be stupid enough to enter these tourment" said a red hair woman. "Did you ask any of the Older students to" ask Dumbledore again? "No sir" said the boy with a cocky grin. "The boy is lie you can tell that look on his face albus" said Lafayette headmistress. "Sorry my son is not a Liar madam" said James. "We all Know the boy couldn't cross the age line" said the old lady. "True but someone maybe put his name with him knowing it" said his High masters when he said it everyone takes a sharp in take of breathe. "I agree with high master Corrigan" said a man with a weird right eye with scares all over his face.

"What are you doing here mad-eye" said a man with long black hair and with grey eyes. "Fudge and madam Bones wanted one more senior Aura at Hogwarts" said the man named mad eye. "Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch you are imposter Judges what do you think" said his high master. All eyes turned towards both Men stand in the back watching them under watchful eyes. "The boy has to compete in this tournament like the rest of them" said crouch with cold eyes. "The goblet is binding magical Contract so he has to play in this tournament with the best he can do" said bagman in a calm voice. "Now we have that take care of what is the first task about crouch" ask bagman? "The first task will be taking place the day of November 30 the task is designed to test your courage and your daring and all of the champions are exempted from the end of the year testes" said crouch and he nodded and it ended.

When Joel look over he saw Brent and the black hair men talking in whispers "Joel lets go its time for our little party" said there high master. "Actually high master I wanted to ask you if some of my students could come" ask Dumbledore. High master Corrigan the look on his face was priceless, "I am sorry Albus you would have to ask Joel here if it's ok since he ask me to have these" said the high master. So all eyes were on the young man in the Orange robes, "I am sorry headmaster this is for my school and, no the other school here it's allow to come. Tradition at the school for us to have a bon fire and a party" said Joel.

By the end of his speech everyone but the high master and Joel the shock on there faces and the anger in Brent face. "Joel its time for us to go everyone bye" said high master Corrigan and they walk thru the door. " so you don't like them don't you high master" ask Joel "no I don't Dumbledore think he better then everyone So does his staff and the stupid BTW as well" said Corrigan. "so you told them to make me the main target and keep all the heat off you high master" said Joel. "yes and thanks for coving for me like that" said his high master "its ok I just hope they won't try to get me back" said Joel. "they won't they have to ask me to get at you trust me on that" said his High master. So they walk out and saw the bon fire start and heard someone playing a guitar. "ok everyone quit down since this is the party for our champion Joel urban have fun and we will take a vote if you want people from the other two but none Hogwarts" said there high master. Everyone has raise his hands "so the other two schools can come let me go talk to there heads" said here high master. So the party went on someone start up playing a guitar and she started to play "we are the Champion." When they got done with that song she started to play "boondocks." While they sang that song Durmstrang and Beauxbatons student start to arrive also.

They started to dance the Girl who been playing started to play some French songs and some Russia and European songs. The group of started to relax and start to have fun around the fire and with them drinking to. She started to play some more American songs like "cowboys like us, wonder wall, back in black, born to run, let it be, all black, we believe and American Idiot." The party went well into the night like every party they were at so it's the next day and you can see five teenagers boys lying out in the grass. "boy time to wake up" said a low dangers voice and that sounded like there high master. "you will better be getting up soon you will be going back to school today if you don't" yelled him. They all got up and got dress today in there t-shirts and blue jeans, "come on boys" they all walk into the hall. The United school stand up and gave a standing ovation to Joel and the Rat pack group walking in. "I am surprise you can walk after last night" said savannah who is 6 foot has blond hair blues eyes and she was pretty to. "yea I know we are to" said Jesse in a Joking mood this Fine morning. They sat down with there class mates and eat in silence, "so what do u think will be the first task" ask Lance to the whole group of his school. "the last time the tournament being held they use magical Beast to guard something you have to receive" said Brian. So the first task would be that way who know it could be easy Joel thought. The rest of the meal was lapse into silence and then the hall became Silent when Brent potter walk in.

Everyone began to whisper and staring at him all but his house "WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU STARING AT" yelled Brent in a spoiled sound of voice. "lets get going" said lance they all start walking around but there High master came walking up to them. " you four I want to you come with me" "yes high master they all walk with them" they all said. SO they all walk towards a unused class room. The room look like it was not in used for years it had a lot of Dust on the chairs. "ok boys I have no idea what the first task it but I will soon" said there high master "but I will tell you and I want you four to help him out" said the high master again. "yes high master and if u need anything ask me and I will ask Dumbledore if we have to" said there high master in a annoy tone. "high master what do you have against headmaster Dumbledore ask Jesse? There high master just started at them wonder if he should tell them or not. "I am not a big fan of him he try to sake me at mine school" said the high master. He walk out the room and not even looking back toward them, "what do you think about all that guys" ask Jesse? "the High master is weird we all know that one" said Joel and they walk out to continue there day.

…

Author Notes

The song they were singing and playing were

Queen for ( we are the champions) Little big town (boondocks) George Straight (cowboys like us) Osais (wonderwall) Ac/DC (back in black) Bruce Springsteen (born to run) The Beatles (let it be) Good Charlotte (all black and I believe) Green day (American Idiot)


	6. Author Notes 2

Hello everyone I am hoping these won't be a lot of these I just wanted to tell everyone who read these story is I am re doing the story and making it better.

One of the reason is I want to make these story as good as the one I read before I start these one. One thing is Brent is not going be a Good for nothing person like the Other Wrong boy who lived story. Brent will have skills and he will make Joel, Lafayette, Viktor and Cedric Run for there Money. Yes brent is a Spoiled Brat with his Jrs Murders but he can back it up as well

James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus all are Living at Hogwarts as teachers and staff of the school. James and Sirius is the Flying teaching, Lily is the Potions teacher Snape is O course is the DADA, Remus Helps out Hagrid with Magical creaters.

But I do want to say thank you for everyone as Read and Review my story and the Feeback also please keep it coming Becouse u help me be a better writer and I thank you.

So these is all I want to say but I might be putting on couple of more story up I hope because I don't want to be one story and that that


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Five Weight of the wands

"You know Joel maybe we should make friends with some of the other school" said Mary Jo to her class mates. "Nah most of Hogwarts students are annoy and there brats to" said Lance with a sneer on his voice. "You can't Stereotype them because of one house we have encounter" said Pat. Just when Pat said that there some Hogwarts students walk by and gave them the Evil glare. "There a Fat Fucking chance to do that" said Landon he was setting across from Joel. When Joel looks up he heard the usually sound of Owls and some eagles carry Mail. So he says his Family Eagle flying towards him and he landed on Joel shoulder. "Hello George" said Joel to his eagle and it said Hi back in an eagle way, SO he opens the Letter and it said

Hello Joel

We wanted to Cognates to you for become a Champion in the tournament, your father says he proud of you also and if u need any help don't be afraid to ask us. Lance is still training for next season, so we wanted to tell that and how is Hogwarts and I hope u r making new friends and tell the pack hi from your family.

Love from mom

"So Joel what does your mom say" said Lance, SO Joel handed his later to him and he heard lance started to laugh and say "good Old Mrs. Urban." So he wrote her back and asks her if she can send over his fire bolt and his atsvstai. "So what did Mrs. urban said in her letter" asks Jesse, "why you don't look for your self man" said Lance. These continue with everyone his mom is Love by everyone at his school.

It's been a week since Joel had been selected as his school champion. Today was the weighting of the wands since his High master told him that last night. "Mr. Urban it times for the weighting" said his High master walking towards the pack while they were playing some soccer. "Ok high master I am coming with you" said Joel, So he fallow him to a classroom that was smaller then the unused classroom couple of weeks ago they use. SO they enter a small classroom up on the third floor in the castle and they were the first one there to. "Joel you can sit any were until the wand maker get here and try not get into trouble" said the High master in a bored voice. They continue to wait until Viktor and Lafayette came in silence like always, all three of them lapse into silence so the head of there school came in "so we have to wait for those stupid Hogwarts people to come" said Viktor. "Why do I have a feeling you don't like them" ask Lafayette with a amuse express on his face. "They think there all high and they all think there better then us because its Hogwarts they go to" said him again. They heard the door open

And Brent potter and the look of them was his parents came in. "what is these about" said Brent in an arrogant voice like what he always choice. The two people walk in behind him one is the black hair and the one female has red hair. "We are here to check all of your wands" said Mr. Bagman and then Headmaster Dumbledore show up with an elder man with Mysterious Siler eyes.

"Good we are all here can all the champions come up here and sit in front of the table" said Dumbledore. So all five of them sat down Joel sat at the end of the right were Cedric say on his left. "Now I want everyone to welcome a famous wand maker MR. Ollivander" how Joel knew how he know him now. "The first person will be Mr. Urban" So Joel got out his Black wand and handed it toward Mr. Ollivander. "now….these is a wand Mr. urban…..its seems it lives in a veil of secrets like your self….the length is 11 inches the wand is made out of American sycamore and the Core is my God" the wand maker gasp and every one was staring at him with a weird look. "The core is….. Fur from a ware wolf the wand is amazing balance and it was perfect to" said Ollivander and so he shot out couple of birds no verbal, he handed his wand back. Everyone was staring at him but his high master since he knew ever since he came to school. "The next person is Mr. Diggory" (Same wand as the Books) So Cedric took his set next to Joel. "Next is Lafayette Please" said Ollivander "yes these is a good wand the Core is from a heart of a Manticore very powerful and Deadly. The Length is Ten Inches and the wood is Olive" said Ollivander, Lafayette took back his wand and sat back down. "Next is Viktor Krum" said the man again (Same wand as the book again) so Viktor sat back down. "The last and not the least Mr. Brent potter" so Brent stands up trying to look nervous. "hmm I remember these wand very well Brent the core is from a Fireball Heartstrings and the wood is Holly, the Length is 11 inches" said Ollivander, So Ollivander Transfigure a chair from Thin air. "Now the weighting is over so you five can go if you want to" said Dumbledore, "Dumbledore Photo Dumbledore Photos" said a Lady with an acid Green robes. "Oh yes I forgot" Said Dumbledore Twinkle in his eyes "ok let take those Pictures" said the lady.

The photo was like these all the champions together Brent in front and all the taller boys were in front. The second photo was all the heads Made Maxim had to sit in a chair not to over bare the others. The Third was individual shots of the Champions and then the wicked woman try to get Interviews with them. "Ok Mr. Urban my Name is Rita Skeeter and I am a Report from Daily Prophet and I am here try to get you with you" said Rita grinning. "Sorry no Miss Skeeter I don't give interview to anyone" said Joel and then he left and he turn around and saw her quill rushing around.

…

Notes

Atsvstai is Shawini for Fire and it's a very fast broom it came out the same day as the Firebolt and the American Brooms r way faster then the British also :D


	8. Chapter 9 The First task

Sorry these chapter is longer then The rest but it's a fun chapter to write.

…..

Chapter seven the First task

These storm outside brewing there lighting wind rain and thunder also. The people inside the buggy, Carriage and the Ship were suffing from these ships. "All right you lot since the other school living quarters are suffer from these storm, The headmaster has inviting us to use a tower in the castle" said there high master. There was some Mumble of agreement with these. "Ok you lot lets head up to the castle" said the high master when they enter the Castle Dumbledore was waiting for them with a group of teacher. "Good Charles, Igor and Madam Olympe we will lead the way toward your tower" said Dumbledore.

"Oh yes let me Introduce you to" he Pointed to the man in a black clock with black hair "Professor Severus Snap" the man has a sneer on his face now. The next is a woman she was the one yelled at them early. "Some of you might know her" and he chuckled at that "Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall." The next one is a guy with long black hair and the way he looks Scream pureblood. "The next one is Professor Sirius Black" and the man wave. Next is the man has black hair, hazel eyes with Glasses "the man next to Sirius is James Potter" that man wave to them. The woman next to James, she has Red hair and these amazing Green eyes. "The Woman Mr. urban is eyeing she is Lily potter nee Evan" Joel look away and lily wave. Then the Last man has light brown hair with some graying to his hair. "The last one here is Mr. Remus Lupin" said Dumbledore.

"Lets get going to the tower" said the man named Igor "splendid idea Igor" said Dumbledore with those annoy twinkle eyes. Joel fallow the group behind with the rest of the rat pack while they look around Joel felt eyes watching him from behind him. "So Joel what going on with you why were you looking at that red hair" ask Jesse? "IDK she just seems like I know her before like a past life or something" said Joel in a whisper. Lance was listing but he kept on shooting looks behind him. "What wrong lance" ask Jake, "those four just creeping me out that all" "what do you mean" ask Joel? When lance ask that Joel look around, and saw Sirius, James, Lily and Remus watching him or his group of friends. "You they are right they are defiantly creeping me out now" said Joel in a worried voice.

So they arrive at a Portrait of a Dragon "the Password is **ncendia , Ventus , quod unda" **said Dumbledore. The three Foreign school walk into the tower and saw all three school colors and there coat and arms on three diffent doors. The Common room was large and spaced its big enough for all 60 students to sleep on the floor. "As all of you can tell each school has its own dorms and doors leading it them" said Dumbledore. "We will leave you lot to get comfortable and your heads will have there own room in the Teachers area" said Dumbledore. Joel turns around and saw all the teachers leave and that Remus kept on staring at him in an odd look.

**Remus living quarters**

Remus has been pacing for all most two hours now thinking of one person Joel Urban. That boy just smells familiar he can't remember why he seems like he know him. He dares not tell Lily and James these they would think he being over dramatic again and Sirius would laugh at him again. One reason is why Remus is so quit about these was Harry after they place him at that Orphanage and did not tell me about it. The potter change so much but I am still there friend since they be friend me after they find out I am a ware wolf. The night is getting late so Remus went to go lay down in a week it's the Full moon.

Today is the next day so Joel and the rest of the Rat pack went down to the buggy to grab a quffle. When they arrive out side they saw William looking toward the forest with a longing on his face. Weird the only time a dragon act like that is when another dragon is near by. "Dudes I think I know what the first task is" said Joel "what are you talking about" ask lance? "Lance look at the dragon look how he is acting" said Joel and lance watch it. "Ok you two lets go back to the tower and talk these thru" said Jesse so they all walk back into the castle and they ran into there High master.

"What are you lot doing" ask Corrigan, "were going back to the tower to think of Joel plan for the first task" said Lance. "oh really you lot know what the task is" ask there High master with a skeptical look on his face. "We found out like a min ago Sir" said Jake "if you need any help come to me or if u need anything come to me" said Corrigan. They all nodded they head and continue to walk toward there tower. "Do any of us have anything on dragons" ask Jesse before they got to the Entrance? They all stop and stare at Jesse before they all look at each other and shrugged, "I guest it's to the Library then" said Lance.

The walk around it seems like an hour looking for the stupid Library before they quit they ran into a bushy brown hair girl walking toward the great hall. "Pardon me Mama my friends and I are looking for the Library can you please point us or leads us to it" said lance to the nice female. "Shore I can show you lot Oh by the way my name is Hermione Granger" said the female and all the guys stop. "Your one of those Junior Marauders isn't you" said Jake in a furious Voice. "Yes I am but I don't approve everything they do" said Hermione and she looks like she about to cry. "Ok lead the way Granger" said Lance in a caring voice and she did what she was told. "so why do you need to know were the Library is at" ask Hermione? "um…. Its for a project" said Jesse and the look on her face she did not believe it. They arrive at the Library and parted ways from Hermione and enter it, the woman who is the librarian is very scary.

The next couple of hour spent Researching Dragons what they don't know about them. Doing there Magical Creatures classes they learn all the ten Breeds of Dragon back in there Third year. "So what do u thinks how Joel can defeat a Dragon" asks Lance "there no way with out Potions or plants" said Jesse. "OK what kind of Potion we would need to brew" ask Joel "The Draught of Living Peace or the Draught of the living Death" said Mr. Potion master Kevin. "OK lot lets go talk to our High master and see if we get some Supplies here or on the Island" said Joel. They Fallow the student until they got toward the Great hall and spotted there High master speaking toward one of there teachers Miss Malka Abiyda she is the Transfigure professor.

"Hello Professor Abiyda" said Kevin "hello boys how are you" said professor Abiyda. "Were great we just need to speaking with the high master" said Lance "ok boys you have my Full undivided attention" said the High master. "Ok High master we need to make a Potion and we forgot our Potions stuff at our House on the Island" said Kevin. "What kind of Potion are you lot thinking of making" ask Corrigan? "The potion is a sleeping Draught a very powerful one" said Kevin. The eyes of the professor Corrigan light up with laughter like always when he knows what kind of potion. "Good choice but I can't allowed to let you lot leave with out a teacher so you need to ask the Potion Professor" said Corrigan. "Ok you lot you need to speak with the Headmaster Dumbledore" said Corrigan with pain look on his face.

The hall is silent while Joel, Kevin, Lance, Jesse, and Jake walk up toward the Professor Table at the head of the table. "Hello headmaster we are wounding who is the Potion Professor here" said Kevin. Dumbledore had those stupid twinkled eyes on each one trying to meet each of there eyes. "Yes the potions Professor is Lily Evans and here is the map to it for you guys won't get lost" said Dumbledore. They look at the map and it shows the four of them standing in the great hall "thanks" said Jesse. They continue to fallow the map until they walk in a corridor fill with students talking. "Are you shore about these Jesse" ask lance "yea I am shore lets go to the door" said Joel. They walk up towards the door knock at the door and heard a "enter" they walk in and saw Brent potter talking to the Professor. "…..mom please don't baby me in front of the guys or Joel, Lafayette, or Krum" said Brent in a kidding voice.

Brent look up after he heard the door open and his face pale at the sight he saw all four boys grin at the sight of Brent but did not say anything. "Brent you may go now" said the professor and Brent left with his head held high. All six of them were silent for couples of minutes "are you the potions professor here" ask Kevin with a cold tone to it. "Yes I am what do you want" ask lily in an equally ice cold tone "we are here to ask if we could use some of your potions ingredients and a cauldron please" ask Kevin? "Why not go back to your school and get them why come here" ask lily again in an icy cold tone? "Because our High master won't let us so can YOU please give us the ingredients" ask Jesse in a annoy voice. "Fine you can borrow them but I want them back but you have to tell me what kind of potion you will be making" said lily. Joel watch the whole exchange in the corner and watch them then the door Knock and enter a black hair man with glasses the man stand around six five tall and he wearing a black cloak with combat boats.

"Hey lily do you want lunch I did not see you there" said that man just enter. "Sorry James these five gentlemen came in and ask to borrow some potions ingredients and I am waiting for a response to my question" said Lily and these James kept looking at us. "its none of your dam business and we can get them for our self" said Kevin the two Hogwarts professor look out rage about being address by a student but they did not re act because a Famous Quid ditch player is in there mist. Kevin went into the Cupboard and gathers all the thing they need "Joel can you carried the Cauldron for me" ask Kevin who is arms are full of boxes. While they were talking James head shot up and turn to him with a priceless look on his face. "Umm Joel could I ask you something could I get an autograph" ask James while he hold out a Parchment. "Sorry no James I don't give out autograph" said Joel "but but but I am the Father of the boy who lived" said James in a cocky tone. Joel just walks out and ignores them and his friends walk behind him in silences.

The Rat pack walk up toward there dorm in the tower from last night. "So when do you think were going moving out these stupid tower" ask Jesse? "I have no idea Jesse maybe we should ask him while Kevin brews this potion" said Lance. "Ok everyone I need quit if you want to go you can" said Kevin the Potions master. Lance and Jesse got up and left the dorm room and went to talk with there high master. "So why you were so aggressive with Professor Evans back there" ask Jake? "She seems like she has a problem with us or just Joel or something" said Kevin looking at Joel in concern. "I don't have a problem with them they got a problem with me" said Joel. They lapse into silence with Kevin working on the sleeping potion "So how are you going to make the dragon drink or eat these" asks Kevin. Joel did not thought of that part of it "that a good question Kevin but we have couple of weeks to think of it" said Joel. "So true the potions need to sit for couple of hours now" said Kevin and getting up "ok lets return the stuff we did not use" said Kevin again. "I will go with u Kevin" said Joel and Jake "lets help the potters won't be there" said Kevin in a sneer on his face.

**Lilly Potter POV Great Hall Hogwarts**

Lily and James watch as Joel urban walk out the door. "What do you is wrong with that boy" ask James "I have no idea but it seems like I have a connection with him for no reason" said Lily. "Really that would be so cool" James started to laugh and Lily just have to grin at him. "Lets go to our quarters and have a private Lunch or do you want go down to the great hall" ask James? Lily nodded her head and set off to the Great hall and saw the hall full of students. When they got up towards the Head and sat down they saw two members of Joel urban Pack of friends. "Hey Prongs have you seen Moody at all today" ask Sirius "Nope I have not he Problem helping Hagrid with something" said James. "So Pad foot what do you think about Joel urban" ask James in an uncertain Tone to his voice. "I don't know I never had any contact with him so far why do you ask for Prongs" ask Sirius? "Lily thinks she know Joel before he came here" said James but Sirius just not answer them and look at his god son Brent.

The next day found Joel sitting alone with his magical I pod playing music on the West sides of the castle were no one is at. Joel get this way some day when he at his school he would grab his Surf Board and a tent to camp out on the beach all day. Since there no ocean or waves he can't go surfing here, everyone in his school knows not to bother him but no one at Hogwarts knows these. "Joel urban Mine Name is Malfoy Draco Mafloy I can help you make friends with the right sort" said these boy. "Bug off" said Joel in a quit voice not even looking up to see who the voice belong to. "why you little…." "stop right there boy I am a Pureblood so you better SHUT UP" said Joel in a Force full Voice. He did not look up he know Draco left in a huff and he continue to sit there in the sun enjoy this Music. The rest of the day people came by but no one came up to talk to him so he was grateful. But "how to deliver the Potion to the dragon with out getting close to it" thought Joel. But then it hit him like a bolt of lighting that perfect he just needs to transfigure one now. The person he need is "Lance can you Transfigure a Bow" ask Joel in the buggy with Lance the only one in there. "Yea I can why" ask lance in a worried voice "I have figure it out how to deliver the potion to the Dragon" said Joel. "like how" said Lance Joel got up and show how to do it He show a bow in his hands the arrow tips have the potion on the tips and hit the dragon in the eyes. "That a good idea Joel" said Lance while getting his Wand from his pocket of his robes. Lance moves his wand in a moment to transfigure a bow and a dozen of arrows out of thin air.

The next couple of day they were practicing to see what could work with a Transfigure a dragon on the grounds were no one could see them. The only one who know what the plans were just the group of five friends and they were not talking to people. The three other schools were getting exited about the Task coming up in four days and the other champions were keeping cool and quit also. Joel wonders what the other are going to do doing the tasks.

** Brent POV**

The First task of the quad tournament is nearer and he has a good idea from his Dad from talking to him. Brent potter is going to fly and confusing the Dragon he is the youngest seeker in one hundred years and, him going to show why he is the best seeker since Charlie Weasel. "Brent do you have a plan for the task" ask Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. "Yes I do Hermione I just need to master the summon Charm and then its going be perfect" said Brent after he got done saying that Ron walk in. Ron and Brent had a falling out he thought Brent enter to gain more glory and he won't accept Brent side of the story. "OK I will help you with the charm" said Hermione and Brent nodded his head. "Ummm Hermione could I meet you at dinner I want talk to my parents" said Brent and she nodded her head. So Brent walks toward the teacher's quarter of the school and he saw the Portrait of a Flower. "Password please" ask the Flower shit what the password "Rose are red" and the she open. The room is large it the color of there former house of Gryffindor house. When he walk in his dad was sitting reading the Daily prophet and his mom is no were seen. "Brent is everything ok" ask his dad in a concern Voice "everything great I just need to master the summon Charm that it" said Brent in a cocky Voice. "Do you need any help with it we could help you" said James looking at his Son with a proud smile on his face. While James and Brent are talking Lily came in with a try full of tea and some sandwich "Brent honey do you have a plan for the task" said his mom in a little worried voice. "Yup I do I am going to take what dad said and I am developing it right now" said Brent. He wonder what the other champions will be like doing the task thought Brent "dad what do you think the other will be doing the task" ask Brent? "We know Joel is brewing a potion but we don't know which kind" ask his mom with a frowned on her face. "How do you know these" ask Joel "Joel and his friends came in to my office and ask after u left Brent" said his mom. "Hermione told me she escorted them to the Library for something" said Brent now he getting worried four minds are better then three of his. "Is It again the rules to get help" ask Brent to his parents "yes it's from but from teacher students are ok" said his dad. Great Joel has four of the top student in his school to help him accord to Dumbledore. Yes Dumbledore told him after the day of his chosen as Champion yes his parents were furious but they were also proud. Hogwarts is not putting that much faith with him but Cedric is good as well so Hogwarts has forty percentage chances to win Brent thought. "Yea I am going go see you guys later" said Brent in a far off voice.

Today is the First task Joel had a talk with his High master and told him that Monday is when the teachers will be coming. The day it seems like it went ,by fast he looks down at his clock and saw it was Task will be at 2 so he has couple of hours to get it ready Kevin, Lance and Joel are sitting it up for him to summon them. "Ok Joel all you need is to just summon them and they will come to you" said lance. Right now there in there buggy were no one can hear what they there planning they not speak in the great hall. The reason is they had a thought Brent or the other champion could over hear them. The seconds are passing very fast for Joel taste he always hats waiting for the game to start.

Now it's an hour before the task to start and the Man named Hag rid show up to escort him to the Champions tent. When he walks in he saw his Parents and the other Champions Family also. On the Far left of the tent was Lafayette the Center of the room is the potter he guest with there friends Sirius and Remus. The Far right is his parents and the other side is Cedric family he guest. When he enters he felts a pair of eyes on him the whole time he was talking to his mom and dad. "Mom and Dad how r u today" ask Joel when he walk in and got hugged by his mom. The felt like she would never let go of him while she was hugging him she saw the Potters. She did not wanted them to know Joel is there Son No he there they raise him not them NO. Yes Joel's mom she is scare the potter will find out and try to sue for Joel to come back to them. "Mom I can't breathe" said Joel his mom was hugging him so hard that he was having hard time breathing. She Let go but kept watching the potters with a look of digestive on it. "Hello everyone can all of the Family please go to the stands" ask Bagman "OK now for the first task we have all five species of these thing you all have to get past" said Bagman with a smile on his face.

"The goal is to get the Golden egg that it" said crouch with a calm face. The rest was tone out of Joel he was just ignored until he heard "Now everyone please reach into the bag and take out something to help you again these thing" said bagman. Joel reaches in and grabs an antipodean Opaleye with a Hugh number two on it. "Now you all know what order you will go into so Mr. Cedric Diggory please gets ready and we will signal you to come out" said Bagman. The whole tent went silent and Bagman then said "Brent can I have a word please" bagman and Brent walk out of the tent.

Joel just sat down on a chair and just waited until his time just remember his plan and going over and over it again in his head. Then there a loud voice that said "the next champion for the American school Joel Urban" said the voice and Joel walk out. Joel kept his face blank without emotions and such when Joel enter he saw the dragon and he saw the golden egg. Joel raise his wand and said in his head "Accio bow and arrows" and his heart was doing flips he saw them flying toward him. Joel heard Bagman or someone saying "what the heck is Mr. Urban doing with a muggle weapon" said the voice. Joel First Transfigure couple of rocks into a German Sheppard and then he grabs his Bow and arrows. The crowed is loud he think but he focus on his task right now he can't think of them as much as he wanted to but he can't. Joel Aim his bow at the Dragon face then he move it to the dragon's eyes. He Fire the first arrow and it hit the dragon eyes and the dragon roar and it started to trash around. Then Joel loaded it again and fire at the dragon Mouth these time the arrows were dab with the Sleeping potion. It took Joel like Five arrow hitting the dragon eyes and mouth to knock it out Then the Dragon fell on it side and it was asleep so Joel walk over to the egg and Grab it and watching the dragon. When he got to a certain area he heard the Crowded and all of them were shouted. "Mr. Urban please go to the over there and wait for the Judges to give your score" said the elder woman. SO it took them like ten min to get the dragon and the area clean and proper again Joel guest. When they move the dragon he saw six Judges with a Purple color Cover over the table and Gold Chairs. The most a Contest can get is sixty out of sixty said a voice and Joel kept watch all six of them. "Now the first Judge is Mr. Bagman" the guy on the Far left raise his wand and shouted out a Purple number ten. "Next is Mr. Crouch" the man next to bagman did the same and it shout out a Number Ten. "The next person is Igor Karkaroff" His score for Joel is a Number Four and his whole school boo at him. "next is Madame Maxime" her Score was a Number ten also then the next is Professor Dumbledore Joel thought his score was a Ten also. SO Joel is feeling like he is on cloud ten so far he is the leader of the score the last and the best is his High master. His score for Joel urban is a Ten also "Mr. urban score is Fifty – Four out of sixty said the Voice" Joel is thinking of doing a black flip so why not Joel thought and he did it.

At the End of the Task Joel is in the Lead with Fifty – four Points the next is Brent potter with Fifty three points. The Third is Viktor Krum with fifty points and the last but not the last is Lafayette with Forty Nine Points.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter Eight:

Its been a month since the first task the day after it everyone wanted to know why he did what he did and to Congrats him also. What got home unnerve was these man kept fallow him for no reason he thought he might be going crazy. He asks one of his friends to look behind them and he said he saw the guy name Remus they think his name is. "Dude that guy is fallowing us again" said Jesse they were walking around the castle chatting and thinking about the egg. They stop and turn around to comfort him with there wand raise. "Dude why are you fallowing us for" said Jake with an angry voice "I am not fallowing you guys I am just walking behind you" said the man. Joel tries to catch the man eyes but he won't allow him to so he read his body Language. Yes Joel been study Muggle Reading Body Language and he want to be a Psychology also. SO the man kept fallowing them all the time it seem like to the Rat Pack.

The next month they got the new and been told about the Yule Ball the night before they go home for Christmas break. The day of High master told us Joel got to the Cattiest girl he ever saw. This girl is from his school and her name is Bella Amidala and she has red hair and Blue eyes. Bella is the Most Popular Girl in his school and the nicest also. HE saw Bella out side walking down by the lake and he decides to walk up to her with her group of friends. So Joel Decide to wait at the Edge of it were he know she would be walking by him. Joel waiting for like Thirty minutes for them to get near him. When Joel Notice they were coming near and he stood up "Hola Bella could I have a One min of your time please" ask Joel? "Oh the Great Joel Urban wants to talk to me hmm Shore" said Bella in a laugh. "Could you give us some Privacy please" said to his Friends and to her friends also. They left and Joel and Bella has some time alone, "ok Bella since we both know the Yule ball is coming I was if you want go with me" ask Joel nervously? "Oh the Head of the Most powerful group Ever sat foot on the School grounds is asking me out" Ask Bella? "Were not that Powerful Bella" "yes you are Joel you guys are always in the top ten of the year" said Bella. "Yea so what so what the answer" said Joel in a little um patience mood right now. "Sweet" said Joel with a Cocky Grin on his face and she was grinning to at him. So Joel kiss her hand and he left her giggling after he left and he was smiling also after that. When Joel enter the Great Hall for lunch he has Inform his pack the great news that just happen.

November turned until December and the Yule ball is coming up in two weeks to go. So the rat pack all has dates and all relaxing in the buggy. They all are enjoy the peace and quit of not having to deal with the girls problems. There dates have been annoying them about not fitting in there dress and so on. The day of the Yule ball is today so the pack is out side running around the lake and having a snow ball fight. When it was an hour before the ball to start the boys all got into there Devour. "I must say we all look good" said Jesse with a grin on his face. They all laugh and grin at each other "I guest we all should have been a member of the pack back in the day" said Lance.

So they all went to the Common room. Wait for there dates to get there. So Bella was the first one to show up and Joel took her arm. In Thirty Minutes everyone got there dates but Lance he got a date in Hogwarts. When Joel enters he saw all of the Hogwarts population waiting to enter or waiting for there dates. "Champions please over there" said Professor McGonagall over by the doors. Joel is watching the door and saw Lance with a red hair girl by the look of her is a Weasley and Lance wink at him. So Joel couldn't help but grin at lance. "So what so funny Mr. Urban" said Bella looking at him. "How weird being here" said Joel and not putting more to that statement. When the Music about to start all the Champion walk in, and getting ready for the dance. The Weird Sisters starts with a slow song but it pick up song after song. So Joel and Bella dance the whole night away and he can't help but can't keep his eyes off of her.

The next day Joel and the American school are going home by a Port eye. The Rat pack got together at Joel's house in Delphi, Indiana. "Welcome Home Rat pack" said a big sign that his mom put above the Kitchen Table. Joel can't help but to smile. "SO how the Tournament going" ask his dad? "Not bad dad I am in the lead right now" said Joel while getting out a Golden egg. "What that Joel" ask his mom? "These Mother is a Golden egg and this is a Clue to the next task" said Joel smiling. "I need to solve it before Feb 24" said Joel again. The Group led to his room on the Second floor in the house. Joel's room the size is ok it's not to big so the color is black and a lot of posters of quid ditch, Bands and Hot Girls. "What does that egg means" ask Jesse? "Ok just listing to it" said Joel and he open the egg with a Screaming sound.

That sounds something familiar to the sound but Joel can't place it to it. "OK time to research the sounds we know it's a Magical Beast so it's let get books about them" Said Joel. The pack set out and got all the books on Magical Beast from the Library in his home. "I think its sounds like merpeople to me" said Kevin. "You could be right ok try these get it underwater and listing" said Kevin again. So Joel walks to his bathroom and start to run the water in his bathtub. The next ten minutes was devoted to list to the song and he now has to stay underwater for an hour. "So how do you stay underwater for an hour" said Joel to the pack. "You can use Transfigure or a charm" said Jesse "or we can use Gill weed" said the potion guy. "Ok lets forgot until we get back to school and then use it then" said Joel. The Christmas break is going great for Joel so he relaxes and not thinks of the second task. When Joel got back to Hogwarts he started to work on staying underwater for an hour with magic. Hours before they were post go to Hogwarts. Joel went to the magical area of Indianapolis and got some gill weed. Joel spends hours which one to use the charms or the weeds. The day before the second Task Joel finally decide he going to use the Gillyweed.

**The Second Task**

The next day Joel got up early and he shower and got ready for breakfast. So Joel went over his plan in his head so its all most time. The next thirty minutes is talking to the pack and he felt eyes on his from the staff table. When Joel look up he saw Remus looking at him with great intent again. "Why is that guy always watching us its getting creepy" said lance to his left. "I know I think we should comfort him" said Kevin with a grin on his face. "No we can't we must be good little boys accord to the high master" said Joel. "But … but he could try to rap us Joel" said Lance with a boy and the whole rat pack laugh and the whole table look at them. "Yes he could Lance but if that happens defend your self but we can't have an International accident" said Joel grinning. Lance continues to talk about getting Remus before he attacks us. "Me think lance want to attack him don't you lance" said Jesse. So Headmaster Dumbledore said he needs to get out to the lake and ready for the Task. So Joel looking at the water and thinking what down there so he needs to get back from the stolen items. When the whole school came out he got out the bag of weeds and raises it to his mouth to eat it. Joel so the four school getting the stands and the Judges getting to there seats. Joel is getting in the zone and focus out bagman telling the crows about the Task. "On the count of three the Second Task will begin" said Bagman. When Joel heard a Loud "Three" shouted out. Joel drives in and sallows the weed fast. So Joel swam fast very fast to the middle of the lake and he saw a colon of merepeople there. Joel went to the Center squad and he saw the stolen people and one is Bella. He search around in his shorts with a knife he hid there doing breakfast and he chop at the rope. Joel grab Bella and Swim to the surface but he was not the first one back he was the second back up. The First was Lafayette but his stole person is still there down. The last person is Brent potter with a Ron Weasley as his Stolen item. "Judges I think we should have a huddle please" said headmaster Dumbledore. Twenty minute of talking they broke apart and Bagman starting talking.

"we Judges decide to award each person out of Fifty Points. The First person is Mr. Lafayette he did not return with his Stolen item so we award him Thirty nine Points." His school applauded. "the Second is Viktor Krum he was the third to get back and way out of the time so we award him forty five points." The Drumstrong applauded. "Mr. Urban was the second to return with his item and with ten minutes to go so we award him forty nine points" said Bagman. "mr. Cedric Diggory is the first to come back up and we award him fifty points. And the Last one is Mr. Brent Potter and he was way out of the time limit and last to come back up SO we award him Thirty Points" said bagman in a disspointed voice.

…

Please Read and Review

I wish that I own Harry potter but I don't that goes to JK Rowling. The only thing I own are the OC charcters.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter Nine

The Day after the second Task was great for Joel he was on the top of the world. Joel is in the lead with points. Today there high mater let them go to the Village of Hogsmeade to have fun. Joel and the Pack with the girls are all sitting in the three broom sticks drinking butter beer. "That was a great idea what you had to save me yesterday" Bella said with a grin on her face. "No problem my Bella" so they continue to joke back and forth until some Hogwarts Professor walk in. The Professors were Lily, Hag rid, James, Sirius and Remus were all standing there. "Hello you lot what you are doing here aren't you post to be up in the School" said James. "Its none of your business Sir" said Lance with a sneer on his face. "We are not your students or under your control" said Jake Calm and in a whisper voice. The Professor all start at them and they left to a table on the other side of the bar. "What was that about" ask Elizabeth Jake Girl friend? "Nothing one of them was stalking us so we are pissed about that" said Kevin. They continue to sit there and drink the whole day away and have fun today.

Joel is sitting in the great hall eating Break fest and an owl came towards him and dropping off Magic New York times. The time is the Largest Magical newspaper in the United States Community. So he opens up the paper and saw his face on the front of it. The article just talk about how good he is doing and got an interview with his parents and brothers. Joel just have to grin at it he wonders how much they bag to get that interview usually they like to keep out of the public eye. "So Joel what are we going to do today" ask Kevin while watching the other at the table. "Did you bring your Guitar Jake" ask Joel looking down at Jake. He nodded his head and had a weird look on his face while studying Joel's face. "Let's go to an unused Classroom" said Bella the weather out side is bad the wind is howling and it's raining. While they walk towards the doors a blond hair kid was stopping them. "Who are you" ask Bella right beside Joel taking out his wand to force him to move. "I am Theo Nott from Slytherin my Friend Draco malfoy wanted to talk to you Joel Urban" said the boy with a sneer. "Tell your Friend no thanks" said Joel and they all storm off with a stunned Nott. "Why don't you play nice with the Hogwarts Students population" said Bella with a smile. "They started this war and we will win it" said Kevin with a sneer. "But its stupid all because of Brent" said Daisy. Daisy is Jesse Girl friend and she brings out the best of him. Jesse was the shy one of the group and not the talkie one of the group either. They enter an unused Classroom on the first floor in the castle. Jake got out his guitar and starting to play it to calm down the group.

These days went by like a haze to Joel before he was called to the Pitch by the head of the Department who is controlling the Tri wizard. They all gather in the Pitch looking at the maze the Ground keeper is making. The cup will be in the middle of it and the goal is to get there before anyone else and the grounds keeper will have some Guards around it. When he arrive in the Buggy he told the whole school about it and help research and help him to get ready he has a month. Joel been working out the whole month and studying to win the Tournament for the Honor of his school.

Joel and Bella is sitting out in the lake enjoy being alone together without the pack and the other students. "So Bella what are you doing this summer" ask Joel with a smile while she plays with his hair. "No idea what do you have in mind" said Bella Playfully. "Just hang out a lot" said Bella with all know smiling on her face again. Before they could talk any more Jesse came running toward them. "Joel something happens with Lance he in the Hospital Wing up in the castle." Bella jump up and all three ran up there passing people with weird looks on them. When they burst into the wing an elder Nurse or a healer had a yelled of surprise from her. "What are you three doing here" yelled the elder healer. "Were his friends so what happen to him" said Joel in a command voice. "How dare you his need peace and quit" "No I need to know what happen." She looks like she wanted to protest but stop by the sounded of the opening door. Corrigan, Dumbledore, Potters and Hogwarts staff. "Headmaster tells these students to give mine patients some peace and quit" "I am sorry poppy I have no authority on him." Doing that we all heard a groan from lance and he look up and saw everyone. "Hello Joel" said lance in a whisper "Lance" "Mr. Knight how are you feeling" said Dumbledore. "Your Students attack me you idiot" said Lance with a sneer on his face. The Group was in shocked and the Rat pack was gigging at what Lance has said. "What is the Meaning of these Dumbledore?" "I have no idea Corrigan I bet it's just a prank by my students" said Dumbledore. "Mr. Knight did you see who attack you" ask a short Professor? "Yes it's the Junior Marauders who attack just the boys not the girls." High master look like he wants to kill Dumbledore but he trying to control himself. "Dumbledore I am requesting that mine students to have a duel of Honor against the Junior Marauders" said high master at an Up most calm voice. "I am sorry Corrigan I can't not accept that request" said Potter with a sneer on his face. "Fine Boys come with me Mr. Knight I will see you after I am done with them" said Corrigan pissed.

They fallow him until they meet in a UN use class room on the seventh floor. We know what Dumbledore said but I want them to regret it so. I am going to let you attack them no really dark Magic Joel" said Corrigan look right at him. "But we have no idea were they are" said Kevin still in Shocked at his professor. "I do he is in the great hall right now" said Corrigan and they all run down to the hall. When the pack minus Lance show up and they spotted them all sitting there happy talking. "Joel calm your self now or you will blast them way wand less" said Kevin right behind him. "Why should I calm myself they all most kill him so its pay back." While Joel and Kevin talk them all head a Giant Thunderstorm coming toward them and it rattle the Hall. "Junior Marauders its time for you to pay for your misgivings to our friend" shouted Kevin. "Good one Kevin" said Jesse in a whisper and they all grin. "What are you talking about" said a red hair they forgot his name. "You all attack our friend and now its time for pay back." That statement is heard by the whole hall and there was a quick intake breath. "We the Rat pack Challenge you to a Duel of Honor" the junior what ever honor the request it and accept it. "Tomorrow is the duel so get better and you get to determine the Location" said Jake. "The location will be at Paved Court yard and that is on the First floor" said Brent with an arrogant Voice.

All four schools are getting excited about this UN section Duel and only the Hogwarts student will get in trouble. The Rat pack is practice for the duel. Today is the duel and the whole castle plus the four Schools are getting excited. All ten Students in the duel is marching toward the Duel were they all agree on form. Lance got release today and he is going to fight with the pack. At the right side the pack is there all talking who will go first but before Professor Dumbledore show up. "Who started this Answer ME NOW" said Dumbledore look like he Pissed. "They started it but we accept it Sir" Brent said that but he still look pissed and now the rest of the staff show up. "Go figure they started it" said Sirius and he pointed at the pack. "They deserve to be punished and we will do it" said Jesse and he still pointed his wand at them. "You can't stop this so don't even try to" said Lance and he shot a Silence spell and ward it to stop them. "Now its time to destroy you all, So the rules there no hold barn at these duel so five on five duels until the last one stands." "Deal" Ron said without looking at his Duel mates but who cares they will not stand a chance. Joel Held up his hand and he begin to Count down to zero. Five….Four…Three…..Two…One the pack begin to shoot out cures. The curses were so powerful they took out Dean and Seamus out within seconds. Brent is battle very well so Joel begins to go far out on him but it might take two because Joel got tired of training. So Kevin Finished off Ron and now two on one and then Jesse and Jake show up and finished off Brent with ease. When it was done lance let the Staff get in and they all carried the Students who were curse toward the Hospital wing. "You five come with me" said Dumbledore and the group had to grin. "Sorry Dumbledore you have no right and no Authority over us remember" said Jesse. "Why you little stupid Kid" said James but stop when Dumbledore said so. The pack just had a little Grins on there face. "You know why don't we fight the OG Marauders and see how good they are" said Jacob. All of them nodded there head and they did what they all thought they would do.

The Marauders did better then the Junior ones but they all got beat also so it's the best time they ever had.

…

Next chapter will be the Third and Final Task. I couldn't help but write these chapter and the duels part.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter Ten: the Third Task

The next couple of days were very weird because every one looks at them with awe. The other three school look at them in a new light but there school was not impress if they wanted to hurt them they could of. About an hour ago the potters and the others got release and they are no were to be seen. Since in a week the third and Final Task will begin and Joel wants to be well rested and such.

The week went by fast and the day has finally come and everyone is excited and Joel felt something in his gut telling him not to go. Bu he forgot about it since he walk into the great hall he put on his mask to hide everything. While he was eating some bacon Corrigan decide to come by and tell him to meet his parents in the side chamber. The Chamber is small and feels some what feel Homely. Then he look around he saw everyone parents and His Family was there standing by the fire place.

"Mom and dad you're here"

"O' course were here why won't we be here"

"I have no idea I guest I was not thinking"

While they were talking the potter were looking at there direction and James went over to his dad.

"Hello I am Head of the Aurora Department and your son commented some Crimes again me and my friends and my sons and his friends" said James.

"I guest all of you thought my boy and his friend would not attack because you're an auror sorry that does not work you all deserved what happen" said Mr. Urban.

James storm away and he look furious "be carefully" said his mom in a worried tone. "He can't touch us we are from another country and I am Head of a department remember" said Mr. Urban.

They kept on talking and they tour the grounds together plus the pack came out as well. They all eat Lunch and Dinner together. Dinner was a loud affair for them and Joel like the loudness as well. But when Dumbledore stood up the hall becomes quit and unease becomes to get into the stomach.

"Can all the champions please fallow Mr. Bagman to the Pitch and the rest please wait ten minutes and then we can go as well."

So Joel and the rest of the Champions walk out toward the pitch and saw the Maze and four Professors were waiting.

"Hello we will be walking around the maze if you need to get out any of you just need to shoot out red sparks" said the old lady. After she got done with that little stupid Speech Joel was thinking of his plan.

When the other school came in he saw all his classmates and teachers he finally thought all of there hopes and dreams were on his shoulder. He wave at them and they all wave and grin stupid at him and he just had to grin himself. "Mr. Urban and Mr. Potter is tie so they will go in together, and then Mr. Krum and then last Mr. Lafayette will go in" said Mr. Bagman.

So the man raises his wand and fires a shot out Joel was in first and continue to run unto a wall stop him. Then he heard another shot that means Krum was in also so then it was a three wave race right now. SO he took out his wand and did the Pointed his wand and see the Cup was at. The spell show it was west so he ran west and then he saw a Troll standing there eyeing him. 'stupid Troll' thought Joel and he stop a fire a Lighting spell that knock out the troll and it split out some split at him. Joel continues to run and saw a dead in and then saw someone shot out red sparks. The Sparks come from the other side of the wall in front of him. Joel shot out a Reductor cure and made a hole for him to walk in. But what meant his eyes he saw nothing the maze is messing with him what the fuck.

This maze seems like it's tortured him for him just to be inside it and he taking it out on him and the others. So he continues to run and continue to run into creaters and Magical Berries, Joel is getting frosted. He uses the Spell again and then he ran into a Yeti and it charge but he side step it and continue to run. The next five minutes were running and then he saw someone standing there waiting for him, and the guy is standing with his back to him. "Hello who are you" said Joel getting some what unnerve him of this person. The guy then turned and he looks like him but he has blue eyes beside his green eyes and then he has red hair. Then it hit Joel it's a boggart and he sent a boggart replaying charm toward it. After that he walk toward the corner and saw the Cup there it is Joel thought and he was the only one.

That was until he felt darkness came over him what the fuck he thought. But then he shut his eyes and now there open these is getting freaking Joel thought. So he got to the cleaning and then he heard someone running toward he saw Lafayette.

"Lafayette lets grab the cup together and it would be a tie with out Hogwarts" Said Joel and Lafayette Limp over and they both touch it at the same time.

But something felt weird we know it was a port key but where they landed wasn't it. They landed but it wasn't the stadium it was a cemetery and up the hill it was a large house over looking it.

"Lafayette lets grab the Cup these does not feel right" said Joel looking around and it does not feel right in his gut. But someone came walking with a bundle in his arms looking like a baby. "Stop right there and who r u" said Joel in a commanding voice and the guy stop but he shot out the killing curse and it hit Lafayette. That stunned Joel to no end with out even talking the guy put down the bundle and he tie up Joel and gag him up to. Joel continues to watch the man he was making a potion and then slice his arm off Use his blood and use a bone in the ground. But what made him scare what come out of it was a monster and he only dream of him

The Dark LORD rise again.

The dark lord step out of the cauldron and he was examining his brand new Body. He has Red slit for eyes and spider wed hands and a snake type of face. "Robe me worm tail" said the man and then he notice a small man whim ping on the floor and he holding his hand. The Small man stands up and got up and robe the man like his little bitch he is Joel thought.

"Hold out your hand worm tail"

"Yes….Thank you're my Lord"

"Your other hand Worm Tail"

"But my lord you promise me a new hand"

"I know that worm tail but I need to call my Death Eaters"

So he touches the Mark and Joel felt a sharp Pain in his scare then he heard lots of pops. Joel could not hear them because he kept on heard buzzes and the pain was UN bear able. Then the Dark lord turn around and look at me then shot out the Curio Curse and he Felt Pain like he can't explain. He can't tell how long he was under that curse but it was like he was being born again but the dark lord did it again. HE kept on doing it again and again Joel lost count but the pain he can't take it but he lost all his sense in this world. The Dark Lord he saw His Play thing was not awake so he orders him to be sent back with Lafayette. Before he was sent his face got a Mark on it the mark of the Death Eaters.

When they got back the Crowed was in an up road they were loud and Celebrity the lost of Brent Potter. But when they saw two not moving people they thought the worse of it and both boys parents ran. So Joel got move to the hospital wing to seek treatment. When Madam Pomfrey came over to check his Vitals and then draw some blood from Joel. Joel's parents came in and look worried all the Champions are in the wing to seek treatment but Lafayette's family is crying. "Mr. and Mr. Urban can you please come here" ask Madam Pomfrey?

"Was Joel Adopted?"

The kid parents were stunned and then both nodded there head.

"His Biological Parents are here in this school they are the Potters" said the woman.

To say they were stunned it couldn't come close to it they wanted to kill her for saying that but they did not say anything.

"Don't tell them were his Parents we Raise him" said Joel mom.

"Don't worry Mrs. Urban I will not tell them" she said.

"You better not tell them" said Joel's mom and she look like she wanted to kill her.

So they return to there son side and she told them he is in a Magical Reduce Coma. "But he will awake up in a couple of day."

…

I been thinking of making a sequel but I have no idea but I got 2 more chapter to go so I hope u like them. OH yea I don't harry potter I wish I do but I don't and plase Review


	12. Chapter 13 the Aftermath

Chapter Eleven: The Aftermath

The darkness consumers him but he can't let it go and he fighting it so hard but he can't let go not just yet. Joel is fighting to get out but he some how knew he will wake up soon but he wants to get up now. But then he saw a Pure white light that been running up towards him.

**(Flashbacks) **

It was him back when he was one being carry by his mom walking into there new house. The house is in Delphi it's a two story house and a big back yard perfect for a family. The Scene change again he was three on his toy broom and then it turned again, this time he was seven years old kicking a ball in the back yard. Then it change again when he was eleven and he was walking around the Magical block in Indianapolis to get his School supplies. Then it shows him on the dock up in Michigan City to sail to his school down in gulf or the Ocean. He Continue to walk but stop when he saw an empty room so he put his trunk in. Ten minutes later he got three other boys to stay with them there names are lance knight, Jesse wolf, and Kevin Noble. When they got to the school they ran into another boy (you might know who they are) the boy name is Jacob white.

"Hello I am Jacob who are you" said Jacob.

"I am Joel and these three are lance, Jesse and Kevin"

"Nice to meet you"

"YOU FIVE GET YOUR RAT PACK GET INSIDE NOW" yelled the Then Deputy head Corrigan.

The darkness came over again and then he saw a two story house that wasn't in Delphi. It could be in England but he can't tell but then he heard someone talking in a British accent. Then he saw a man with a black clock on and blast off the door. After that he came into the house and saw the guy lying on the ground is JAMES POTTER. Then he saw a bright green light then he heard a Loud BOOM. So Joel went to investigate the loud sound and notice TWO boys what. One boy looks like Brent potter and the other looks like him but maybe not who knows. Then the scene change but it was the same room and he saw the potters and Dumbledore talking.

"Headmaster we can't give Harry away"

"But you must lily we must give Brent all the Attention to him not Harry"

So the argument went on it seems like hours but the Old man win at the end so they sent Harry to an Orphanage.

The Darkness came over him again and then he saw his parents walking toward the same Orphanage. Maybe this is when I get adopted Joel thought. They walk and spotted a little black hair boy and went over to talk to him. Hours later they wanted him and they got the forms to adopt and so on. A month later they took him home to meet his older brother.

The Scene change again and it was at the Welcome speech of these school year. "This year the World will know it's the year of the American and this school as well. Now this year is the quad Torment and it will be held at Hogwarts. This is the first year we will be active and we will send a champion and we will win. Off you go you lot." The rat pack got up from there table and travel from the Main house to there house by the ocean. The seventh year boy house is nice and the house has twenty rooms. The rat pack rooms are all in the same wing as well. Joel room is all black and posters of his favorite rock bands and sports teams. Lance's room is like Joel but his walls were red, Kevin has a lot of potions stuff around. Jesse has a lot of plants but nothing else; Jacob has a lot weird stuff in it as well.

**(End Flashback) **

Joel been getting out of consciousness this Morning and he heard someone crying by him. So Joel groans to let that person to know I am awake but STOP crying but that person did not stop. "Mr. Urban good you are up" said a Man voice that was not a voice he did not want to hear.

"Hello Headmaster where is Mine High master" ask Joel?

"He left a minute ago and he ask me to look after you and your parents as well"

"Sorry I don't believe you. High master did not like you so why would he do that" said Joel hotly. Dumbledore did not say anything but remain silent until his parents walk in from the Nurse office Joel thought.

"Honey your Up good"

"I am sorry Mrs. Urban but I need to ask Joel some questions"

"No you don't Headmaster so go away NOW" said his dad.

But the Headmaster did not leave he just kept on standing there and waiting for an open.

"Tell me what happen the maze and were did you go." So Joel told the story to the Headmaster, but he got chocked up when Lafayette die. That was when Lafayette Parents was listing to him and then they started to cry again. SO Dumbledore stood up and went away with out saying another word to them.

"Mom and dad am I some how Related to the potter" To say they were stunned that can't even get it to full scope.

"How did you know Joel" said his mom in a whisper and not let the other people in the ward to list in.

"When I was in the coma I got some flashbacks and I saw the potters were holding me and I saw you and dad adopting me also" said Joel in a whisper. His parents were about to cry but then they were holding strong for him Joel thought.

(Madam Pomfrey POV)

The Urban boy parents just left so she went to check on Brent potter. His magic is good and his Vitals are good also so he can be let go tomorrow. OH great here comes Lily potter from her office with a File in her hands.

"Poppy who file is this"

"Let me look at it" and she look thru it and saw it was Joel urban.

"Come inside to my office Lily" so they both walk into her office.

"When I draw blood from Mr. urban and then put it our Date base and I saw he was related to you and James potter" said I.

"I got go talk to James and Albus" "no you can't I just broke a HIPPA law and I could lose my license" said I again. But lily did not stop she rushed toward the fire place and floo to the headmaster office.

(Lily Potter POV)

I am flooing over to the headmaster office to tell Albus about Joel urban being my long lost son Harry. When I step out side of the fireplace James and the headmaster was there talking about something.

"Joel urban is Harry" lily said Simple and both men stop and stared at her.

"Honey Joel urban is not Harry, Harry is die he die when the Orphanage Burned down" said James.

"no Madam Pomfrey did a DNA test and she said the blood out of Joel urban is related to us both of US James" said Lily.

I took out the folder and handed it to Albus and his eyes brow went up to his hair line.

"We will need his high master promise to talk to him and his parents will be there so we have to get them to approve" said Albus.

"Why can't we just talk to him with out Corrigan Promise" said James.

"You did once and sorry I don't want to start an incident with the other school" said albus and all the talk are over.

(Corrigan POV)

Aggie Corrigan is walking toward the hospital Ward with the Rat pack. But when he enters the hall and Dumbledore was closing the door of the ward.

"Oh good Aggie can I talk to you please" ask The Headmaster.

"Shore albus you lot go on and talk to your leader" said I to the pack.

"It's about Joel I want him to come here"

"What do you mean albus he over seventeen and he all most done with school"

"Joel urban is the Boy who lived and I need to train him and he need to be here"

"NO you will not come near him or the potter I don't care if they do they will suffer" said I. So I walk into the hospital ward and saw the urban family and the Pack laughing at something. I still can't believe I give them that name all those years ago but it stock how tight they are now.

"High master did you know Dumbledore was here with out your approve" said Joel's mom.

"Yes I just ran into him and he wanted Joel to be come back next school year" said I.

"But why would he want me to come to this stupid school" ask Joel?

"He thinks you're the Chosen one and he wants you close so he can 'Train' you and then take the whole credit when you beat Voldement." The whole rat pack was laughing and then stops when they saw no one else was laughing.

"I will go talk to the Headmaster and put some sense into him" said I and then left.

SO I begin to walk toward the Headmaster office and then stop at the Stupid Statue guarding the entrance.

"I am here to see the Headmaster let me in" said I and the thing more to the side. So I step on the Steps and stop when it was by the door with the griffin knocker door. "Enter" said a voice behind the door. The office was huge with all the Old Heads Painting and books shelf around it.

"Hello aggie again"

"Don't be so cutie albus"

"What do you mean aggie?"

"Hmmm trying to steal the Champion that won from mine school by saying he is the Chosen one not Brent"

"We need Joel to be here to raise the Hopes of the community"

"No you need just to get off your lazy butts and kill him your self not just depend on a kid"

"I am sorry but Joel will stay here I will get mine Ministry behind this"

"No I am his Head and you have no authority to do that"

The two heads was starting at each other with the deepest hate in each other eyes.

"Please High master all we want to do is to see our son"

"No you want the boy who lived not Joel Urban if you really wanted him you could of done more then you did"

"So I will be leaving and I will leave this don't you come near mine Students if you do I will call mine Government and yours also" said Aggie and he left.

So Joel stays in the Ward for the next two days and only his classmates and his parents come by and say hi. The day he was release from the Hospital wing is the same day they did gave him his thousands Gallons. It seems like its now Common Knowledge that Joel is now the Chosen one not Brent potter. The Reporters was requesting to get an interview but Joel says no. When it was time for lunch the whole hall was watching him he Hates attention so much he all most snap. When Joel was eating people came up to him and ask for autograph and starting to ask him questions. So when Joel was leaving Brent potter was standing in his way and he had his wand out.

"What are you doing boy Move before we force you to" said lance.

"The reason why I am standing in the way is YOUR not Harry" said Brent.

"Finally you got it I am not Harry so Move"

"No I am better then you Joel I am challenge you to a Duel"

"I accept the Challenge and after that you wish you never been born" said Joel and Brent did not back down one bit.

"Brent you just open Pandora Box and you can't stop it" said Lance.

"Oh yea Brent its one on one" said Joel loudly.

This time the whole school is in an Uproar they wanted to see this duel betweens brother. The Teachers were not trying to stop it but they were placing bates on who will win. There heads are going over what the rules will be up in the Headmaster office right now.

"I want to see how Brent will fare if I use the Dark arts" said Joel with an evil grin on his face with Bella sitting on his lap.

"Don't hurt him to bad Joel and Take NO Prisoners either" said Bella.

At dinner the Hall was a buzz again and then dinner was over the headmaster stood up. "Can all of you please stand up and push back your chairs" said the old headmaster. Then he Transfigure one of the tables into a Dueling Ring and they both got up. "The rules they are none" said his high master and Joel evil grin grew.

"Oh they don't kill him Joel" Said His high master.

The Duel was a one sided affair the whole time Brent did not fire a single Curse or spell. Joel use a spell that put the person upside down and then use a spell to slide his pants off to let the world to see him in his boxers. When it was done Brent is laying on the ground bloody and UN consciousness. Joel wanted to start an insane laugh but stop when he saw the Hogwarts population starting at him like he was insane. Before Brent parents whisk him off he whispers in his ear.

"I hope this will teach you a lesson boy" said Joel in a low whisper.

Then the Little hero got to go away.

"QUIT DOWN" yelled Joel!

"I know word has gotten out but I am not Harry potter I never the Potter put me up for adoption to take care of that trash. Then the Urban took me in and adopted so don't call me potter" said Joel angry. So he took off and got back to the buggy to get away from the stares.

The next couple of days went by fast but the day before they post to go home. He was call to the Headmaster office his high master told Joel he will go with him.

"What wrong with them are they deaf"

"I am begin to think they are Joel"

So they walk to ward the office and Knock on his door. "Enter"

When they walk in they notice a lot more people was there. They are Fudge, a toad woman, Black, Lupin, Dumbledore.

"Oh good you two are here" said the toad woman with a high pitch voice.

"Who are you" said Joel.

"I am an aid to the Ministry of magic Fudge here" said she pointing to a guy standing next to her.

"NO offense go to hell all of you" said Joel

"Now see here I am the Ministry of magic here and I will have respect" said Fudge.

"You have no authority over me so go to hell" and Joel snap his fingers and he was gone.

"How did he do that" ask Black with a grin on his face.

"It was a spell he made" said Corrigan and he left.

(Dumbledore POV)

"Why can't he just stay and hear our side of the story" said Lily.

"I have no idea lily" said James.

"You made us give him up Albus and then you just say he was the Chosen one not Brent you took away his child hood you ass hole" Lily stand up and Slap the Old headmaster.

"It was an easy mistake anyone can make Lily"

"I can't believe how powerfully he is"

"I know Corrigan is a good teacher and we can see why now"

"But how can we get him here"

"No idea I have no idea yet"

"Let just let it go maybe he can go back and he can help us" said Dumbledore looking grave also.

When they left Dumbledore starting to think of how to get Joel here maybe we should let him go and let him be in peace.

Today all four schools get to go home and Joel's school go to go first thing in the Morning. When William is taking the school home Joel look back and remember how good this school year was.

…..

Ok there one more Chapter to do for this story but I am still thinking of should I or not make a sequel PM if u have a thought please.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter Twelve

Joel is lying on his bed staring up his room. The last month he was at a school called Hogwarts in Scotland. Joel been surprise he hasn't got a letter from Dumbledore asking or requesting for a meeting with him. But Joel kept on thinking of about that maybe he should live in England but then he fighting that. The rat pack is off doing there own things for now to get away from each other before they kill them. Joel's room is very dark with his favorite bands and qudditch players.

"Joel honey it's the phone Lance wants to talk to you" said his mom from the door way. So he got up and his mom handed him the Telephone.

"Lance buddy was up"

"Dude Joel its summer we need to go on your family yacht"

"Like last year Lance" Joel smiley from his Memory of it.

"Hell yea dude"

"Let me ask my dad and see"

"Shore thing dude"

So he walks down stair and he saw his dad sitting out side reading the newspaper. "Dad could we take the yacht out again please"

"Who we Joel"

"The Rat pack and I o course and maybe Bella"

"Ok but don't go over board again you five" said his dad series.

"The answer is Yes Lance"

"Thanks Mr. urban" yelled Lance from the phone.

"Lance said Thanks Dad" said lance and his dad laugh at his son's friends.

So Joel called up Jesse, Kevin and Bella to ask if she wanted to go and she said yes. So they were planning on were to go so they decide to go to. Mexico, Brazil and Cuba hopefully they won't get caught going there.

SO the day before he was post to go he got a letter a from Dumbledore requesting a meeting with Joel. SO he sent it back saying he will meet him a week from today.

In London England there was a Meeting going on in a town house that look like it's from a dark Family. At the Head table there was one Albus Percival wulfric Brian Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. "Any news on Joel Urban Alastor"

"No, Albus they are not helping us"

"Why should they be helping were the British Stupid Americans" said James hotly.

"Now James doesn't say that Harry does not want to be found by us" said Lily.

"Harry is seventeen James my boy we can't control him but we can make him go our way"

"But that illegal and we can't do that Headmaster he can press chargers on us and Fudges is doing all in his power to make England hates us" said Remus.

"That is True Remus but that all we can do to make Joel not turn to the Dark side"

"But is he dark he uses dark magic on us and Brent and he total can control it" said McGonagall.

"That is true but he can use Light magic as well but he prefer to dark when he wants to hurt people like James" said Dumbledore.

While they were talking an owl come soaring in.

"Who is that Owl from Albus" ask Lily?

"It's from Young Harry it's said he wants to meet with me only and maybe get a job at Hogwarts" said Dumbledore.

"But Dumbledore he to young to teach Fudge would hate that so much" said Sirius.

"Yes he would but no one else wants the job but I will not have fudge people in mine school as a Teacher" said Dumbledore Calm.

The yacht

The eight teenagers are having a blast on the yacht partying and such. One night Joel is lying in the Front of the boat staring up in the sky with the full moon and stars. He saw all the Stars with out the help of a telescope.

"Joel come down and enjoy some Food" said Voice.

"I am good"

"What ever Joel"

Joel just had to laugh at her being so Drama in her life.

Doing the day Joel and the Gang would talk about how Voldemont come back to "life." The Group came up on two Different ideas one He made the exile of life like flamel, two was he made Horcruxs.

"Dude what do you think which one will it be" ask Jesse?

"I bet it's the horcruxs" said Kevin.

"Ok why can't it's be the exile of life" said Jacob angry filed his voice.

"One how much work it comes and how hard it is" said Kevin.

"Kevin does have a point dude, so we need to know how many and what items he made the horcruxs" said Joel.

"That is true but how can we know Joel I bet the only person who know would be in England" said Lance.

"One of us needs to get a job at Hogwarts" said Jacob

"Yes we do and I think it has to be me" said Joel

"Dude why you they will just love that you know that" said Jesse

"That is why I will have one of you to be my assistance in the class" said Joel.

"Which one will be joining you and what will the rest do" said Lance.

"It can't be you Lance sorry but I can't that what every one would think so I am going to choose Jesse" said Joel.

"That a good idea Joel" said lance

"Plus The order and the Potters would want try to control me so Jesse and I would be perfect?"

"Why do you think that for" said Kevin.

"Lance has a lot of influence on me but Jesse does not have that much on me so it will be great but the rest will be living in Hogs mean" said Joel.

"Good point Joel so when and were will this Meeting will be at" ask Jesse?

"It will take place in England I think but no idea when it will take place" said Joel.

While they were talking a brown barn owl come flying toward him.

"Joel here Dumbledore Letter for you" said Kevin.

So Joel read the letter and sent one back and said the time back.

Two weeks later we saw Joel and Jesse setting at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Dumbledore.

"What can I get you two" said Tom the Toothless Bartender.

"Can we get some butter beer please" said Jesse.

"Sure thing boys" said Tom

"So who do you think Dumbledore going to bring with him" ask Jesse?

"I bet you he going to bring his Deputy Head and the potters also" said Joel

"Ok I think his Deputy and maybe the other Professors" said Jesse and they both Shack Hands to seal the Bet. They continue to talk and guest what going to happen at this Meeting.

"He better not bring the Brat with him" said Joel with a sneer.

"I doubt that Joel. So just wound why did you really bring me for anyway" ask Jesse?

"The reason why because you are unbiased and you can talk me out of lot of things beside like last school year" said Joel.

"Ok thanks Joel" said Jesse.

Before Joel and Jesse Continue to talk they saw the Flash and then Dumbledore Appear ALONE.

"Were surprise your alone" said Joel.

"Why do you said that young Joel" said Dumbledore as he sitting down to Join them.

"We thought you would bring your Order with you" said Jesse.

"How did you know about them? Never mind I told them to stay and wait" said Dumbledore.

"Were not stupid over the pond. We do read the newspaper" said Jesse.

"Were getting off topic the meeting is about you two want jobs teaching is that correct" said Dumbledore.

"Yes it is sir" said Joel

"So we only have one Opening and that the Defense against the Dark arts Professor so which one will be the Professor" ask Dumbledore?

"I will be and I want Jesse to my assistance" said Joel.

"Ok but I fear The Ministry would not stand two eighteen year's old teaching he will be sending one of his people in to watch you" said Dumbledore.

"Let him I will not let them to do that to my class" said Joel.

"Ok since we got that over with you just need to tell me what the book will be teaching all seven years and they got to be diffent books" said the Headmaster.

So the meeting did not take that long after Joel gave him the list of the books and he got the list of the students each year and the subjects they all ready was taught.

"Mr. Urban I would like to talk to you about talking to your parents" said Dumbledore.

"The answer is No I will stay at Hogwarts but I don't want anything to do with them at all" said Joel in a Calm Voice.

Joel did not let the headmaster that was when he decided to leave.

"**HQ of the Order" **

When Dumbledore arrive with the Great news of Joel Urban accept the Job. He called a meeting but the potters were waiting at the table in the kitchen.

"So Albus how did the meeting go with Joel" ask Lily?

"It went good he accepts the job but he wants his Friend to be his assistance" said Dumbledore.

"Which one if its lance we can't come near him then" said James with a sneer?

"No its Jesse the Potion Master" said Dumbledore.

"Who is that" said James.

"Its one of his friends" said Dumbledore.

"At least it's not Lance" said James.

All talking stop when the other order member walk in. Molly Weasley put a silent charm on the door and room to stop the Kids to List on meeting. The Children are in the bedroom that are all staying at the Headquarters.

"I just got back from a meeting with Harry and his Friend Jesse they both accept the Teaching post" said Dumbledore.

"Are you shore its wise to let someone so young to teach the students" ask Minerva his Deputy.

"Yes it is Harry knows what he talking about and His friend also know."

"But Headmaster he not old enough to teach he could Bully our kids because they annoy him last year" said Molly.

"That could happen but I will make shore they both won't do that" said Albus.

"How headmaster" ask Tonks?

"Will make them get a pack not to harm any students" said Dumbledore.

"But that is so Old fashion Headmaster" said Bill.

"Why not make Snape take this Pack" said Shack bolt.

"Yes why not Headmaster" said James.

"I trust servous with my life so all of you" said Dumbledore with a finally in his voice.

"I can't Believe you got Joel urban to teach here Headmaster" said Tonk.

"I think he wanted to teach here for some reason" said Albus.

So the meeting took about an hour.

The week before Joel and Jesse get to live in England for year is coming. The date is The 26 and there at Hogs mead moving in this two story five bedroom houses. So the plan is there going to chill there and on the First of September they as in Joel and jess will walk up and get ready for the students. The house is a Victory era style of house. The house is at the very end some might say its part of the out side of the village. They buy all of there stuff in London and shrink all of it out side the store.

September 1

Early in the Morning were we find Joel urban sitting on the porch were it is raining. The day is the first day was the students are coming today so Joel is excited. Joel and Jesse is post to head up toward the Castle at 11 in the Morning. So Joel had couple of hours to wait but he wants to go NOW.

**Brent Potter POV **

Brent Potter is not having a very good day so far. A House ago he found out who the New DADA Professor will be by his Parents down in the Kitchen. All of the Adults Knew all ready so it's not a surprise to them but The Children did not know. The children are Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Brent.

"Is it wise to have Joel Urban to teach us in our OWL year" said Hermione.

"A lot of thought about that to Hermione but Joel has a lot of in sight like no one else has and He know stuff many of us don't" said Remus.

"But he our age and how someone so young can Teach us" said Hermione again.

"Don't worry you do fine in your OWL" said Lily smiley.

"The only reason why your happy is both your sons will be here so you can get to know Joel" said Brent under his breath but everyone heard what he said.

"That is Total un Call for young man" said James in an angry Voice.

"But its true" said Brent

"I don't care if it true or not so go to your room and get ready to leave" said Lily.

So I Hotly left the kitchen and get ready for the Stupid Train.

"You know Mate we could make his life hell" said Ron

"He can do more damage to us then we to him you know Ronald" said Hermione.

"Ok how Party Popper" said Ron.

"Hmm let's see he going to be a Professor and he could take points from our house and make us do detentions" said Hermione.

"She has a Point" said Ron while they walk into our room.

The next couple of minutes were spent getting everything ready for the train. So when they walk down they saw everyone waiting for them. Ron's Mom pointed them toward the Fireplace in the Living room and they know there going by the Floo network.

They went thru and landed on the Train Station were the Train going to bring me to the most hated place for me this Year. The main reason is because of my Older Brother who I hate so much right now Harry or Joel Urban. So I found a Train Compartment and left up mine Truck there.

**Joel Urban POV**

So Joel and Jesse were walking up toward the castle when the clock struck eleven. When they were in the middle of the road they heard pops behind them and saw the Potters behind them. Joel had to groan but he kept his Mouth shut.

"Harry its good to see you" said Lily but Joel ignores her and kept walking up the street.

"Sorry that Joel not Harry Miss" said Jesse.

"Yes you are Harry Madam Poppery told us her self" said Lily.

"Sorry she got it wrong but go away now" said Jesse before catching up with Joel.

So they both walk in silence but when they got to the doors a Short woman wearing a pink outfit watching us.

"Hello Children you must be some new kids right" said the little in annoy girly voice.

"Um no were the new Defense against the Dark Art Professor" said I.

"Oh so silly of me I can't let Children as young as you teach your peers so I will be taking over" said her.

"NO sorry we got our Job from the Headmaster and we are both good enough for the Job are you I bet you can't even teach" said Joel.

The Little short lady is getting red in the face its kind of funny to watch.

"Well let's see for our self shallow we Mr. Urban" said the short lady.

She turned around and begins to lead them toward the Headmaster office. She said the password before they got toward the Guard. They walk up the stairs and she Knock on his Door.

"Headmaster these Children told me they were the DADA Professor is that True" said Umbridge.

"Yes it is they are both Very good doing there time in school and there score Proved that" said Dumbledore.

"But there to young to teach I will be a better teacher then them Headmaster" said umbridge.

"I am the Headmaster not you madam Umbridge" said Albus

"For now headmaster Remember who I am reporting to" said the Short lady.

"You will be in the class room but you will not be teaching Madam Umbridge" said the headmaster.

Joel couldn't but help to Smile at the look on her face.

Doing the day Joel and Jesse were setting up there Classroom and thinking of what they will teach there classes. While Joel was putting up some Books in his office he heard a Knock on his door.

"Come in" said Joel.

The Person who was at the door was a short man who was smiling.

"Hello I am Filius Flit wick the head of Raven claw house and the Charm Professor" said the man.

"Hello I am the New Defense against the Dark arts" said I.

"Yes I been told I come by to see how you are holding up and we will have a meeting in thirty Minutes" said Flit wick.

Joel did not say anything but fallow the man to a side room of the great hall.

The Chamber has a Long Oak table right in the middle of it. They have about twelve Chairs and Joel sat by Flit wick and Jesse sat on his left. When the headmaster walk in, the rest of the staff fallow him like a lost puppy.

"Please seat this meeting is to let everyone know each other and let us help each other out before the students come, SO lets all of us go around the table and introduce each other" said the older headmaster. They all went around and did what they were told but two hours later they were down in the Great hall waiting for the Students to come.

Joel and Jess were setting by Snape and Vector and talking to each other. They both stop talking when the students were walking in. SO They both starting to search the crowed to see any weak students they can see by there body Language. While Joel was watching a Hot Red hair, that is when his Brother Brent Potter walk in like he god.

"Dam he hasn't change has he" Jesse Whisper toward Joel and he had to laugh.

"I guest not maybe we should change that" said Joel

"I doubt we could but who knows" said Jesse.

When all the students sat down, and that was when the Door open and the first year walk in. Joel zone out while the stupid hat sang but he zone out again doing the sorting. Jesse Elbow him when Dumbledore announce there name so he stand up to hear a loud clapping sound. But that was when umbridge stand up while she gave her speech Joel Zone out again. But when he heard time to leave he did, and they both walk back toward there office to see what the first day will be like.

…

I don't know JK but only the OC

I am sorry it took me so long to updated.


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 13:

Joel is leaning back in his Chair with his feet on his disk waiting for his first class to come. He is wearing a Black shirt with skulls, Blue jeans, and Black Nike shoes. Jesse is wearing a Grey short, Blue Jeans, and black Skateboarder shoes. There first class today is a Fifth year class with the Hufflepuff and Raven claw students.

"Joel where does all of the Smart Kids go again" ask Jesse?

"They go to Raven claw House and the Loyal students go to Hufflepuff" said Joel in a calm Tone.

So the Door open and Joel look up and saw Umbridge walk in and sat down at a seat by the door.

"Hello Madam Umbridge" said Joel with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Professor Urban your students are awaiting outside so get started" she said with a girly sound in her face.

"Thank you" said Jesse and he walk to the door and Let there class them in.

When both houses sat down Joel got up and leans on the wall facing the students. "Welcome to your OWL Defense again the Dark art class, since I never sat thru this Test but I did take AWT so it's the same thing.

So before we start I want all of you to get up and take this quiz and see were all of you are at in this class please" said Joel and sat down.

"Hem…Hem" said annoy girly voice from the back of the class.

"Professor urban can you tell me what is these test about"

" its not a test it's a quiz and I want to see if I can Accelerated Mine class to Help mine standers and keep quit you can't talk" said urban.

"These Children don't need to be in this type of class Mr. Urban and being taught by a child like you are not hoping so I will be taking over" said Umbridge.

"Sorry no you have no Right to do that I am the Professor your not and you're just someone who sits in class" said Joel and Jesse stand up to.

"Please leave your not helping the students" said Jesse in a calm voice. When Joel turned around he saw a hand being up in the air.

"Who you might be" said Joel.

"Hey I am Ernie Macmillan and what do you by accelerated this class" ask the student. "that is a very good questions 5 Points to Hufflepuff and the answer is your way behind in mine standers and I am use to being in this type of class at my old school so that is why" said Joel and the class look like they were ready.

"So are you ready to take these Challenge" said Joel and everyone nodded Joel had to grin.

"Good so finished the test and see how good this class is" said Joel and every one went straight to work.

When the bell rang Joel got all of the test back and they all were happy and did not wanted to leave.

The next couple of classes were good but no Umbridge were in no of the classes. The next day they had the Gryffindor and the Slytherin students in class together. Joel and Jesse were eating breakfast before they went to the classroom.

"Mr. Urban I heard today is your First Slytherin and Gryffindor class do you want some Pointers" ask Professor McGonagall.

"Yes we do" said Jesse Calmly.

"The first step don't let them alone because they will get in a fight and make shore all of there wands are in there pockets" so Joel did not pay attention because he know Jesse would help him out.

So when they were both done they headed up toward there class room. They did not see any of there students in the hall but they saw them sitting in there desk just chatting away. "Hello Class SHUT UP NOW" said Jesse. "Now we will lay down some Ground rules here for this class" said Joel.

"Everyone is equally in this room so if u r a pureblood you're a muggle born and so on" with that statement all of the pureblood look out rage in Green.

" Two they will be no two houses they will be one house and it won't be called Gryffindor or Slythein" said Joel." A lot of you might want to know what we will be doing so get to it NOW" said Joel.

"This School is going to the dogs since a stupid kid is teaching us" said a blond kid in the second row.

"What your name and house boy" said Jesse.

"I am Draco Malfoy and I am in Slythein house"

"Twenty Points from Slythein for your rude ness Draco and Oh yea Detention with me tomorrow" said Joel.

A Bushy Brown Hair girl Raise her hand up and Jesse Point at her.

"Professor why do we need to take this quiz why don't we start class" said the Girl. "ok Girl if you think you don't need to take this quiz then Please tell us what you think we should" said Joel in a annoy tone. "I mean no disrespect Sir but who cares where we are all at in this class I know I am in the top of it" said the Girl.

"Ok your opinion does not matter to us so Shut up and do it NOW or I will dock points from you" said Jesse. Most of the Red robes students went to work but Tony and Ron did not

"Is there a Problem boy" said Joel. "No sir but we don't feel like doing this quiz" said Ron with a sneer on his face.

"Ok you can go but you will be kick out of this class if you go" said Joel. Ron look like he wanted to protest but Brent just stand up and saw

"You can't I get my parents to talk to you or force you to" said Brent.

"Ok Brent come up here" SO Joel wrote a letter to his head of house. "Take this to your head of house" so he slip his wand over it and seal it. SO Brent walk out and slaw the door behind him. "Anyone else who wants to leave so please speak" said Jesse. No one spoke or move and everyone else started to work on the quiz.

That night Joel is sitting in his office Grade the test and see how his Fifth year classes are going to do well. That was when he heard a knock and he looks up and saw his Bio Parents and the headmaster. "I been expected to guys come here ever sense Brent left" said Joel sitting back in his chair. "Yes Brent told us what happen" said Lily. "Ok what is his Side of the story Professor Evans" said Joel. "He told us you bullied him into this test and said he was stupid and would never mount into anything" said James with a sneer. " I did not do that he is lying to you ,and you took his bait the only thing I did is I want him ,and all of his class mate to take this quiz so I will know which one can handle mine plan for mine classes" said Joel. "It's a good idea but you can't not Throw out Brent potter not because he the boy who lived since you are" said Dumbledore. "Hmm I am not going to throw him out if he proves he can handle the course" said Joel. "Fine that all we ask for young Urban and next week is our first staff meeting so I am hoping you will join us" said Dumbledore. "Yea I will be there Albus" said Joel and he lean back in his chair again. So Joel went back to his grading but when he look up he saw James and lily standing there looking very um comfortable. "What can I do for you two" ask Joel? "Um we just wanted to see if we can get to know our long lost son" said Lily. "HAHA very funny please leave my office" said Joel. "No we will not we want to get to know you dam it" said James. "Sorry I don't want to you made your bed and now you have to lay in it" said Joel hotly. "We did what we thought what was best for you and Brent" said James looking out rage. "NO you did what was right with albus and your put the wrong boy for adoption" said Joel now standing up. "Get out of my office now" said Joel putting his wand at Jaime's Heart. "Fine this is not the last you will see us" said Lily. When they both left and Joel came out a lot and that was when the door was push open again. "Hem. HEM" that was when notice Umbridge is back and holding something in her hand. "good you see the new Educational decree bill that just pass from Minister fudge and is letting me over rule Dumbledore and make me a co teacher with you" said her with a stupid girly voice of hers. So she left and he hated why did he wanted this stupid job for Joel thought. So Joel put his head in his hands and did not notice a Fourth person enter his office. "Joel men you look annoy" said a voice but he know it from the Pack. "I am the short toad lady got the ministry to sign a bill and force her to be a co teacher" said Joel and Jesse had a sneer on his face also. "That sucks but I got good News I figure out were the come and go room is" said Jesse. "How" Joel asks with a shock look on his face "one of the house elf's name Dobby" said Jesse. "Ok lets go to it then have you told the rest" ask Joel and He know the answer all ready. "No let's just see if it leads to something" said Jesse. "Good point" said Joel and they walk up to the seventh floor. "Ok Dobby said you should walk past it three times and think of what you want from it" said Jesse. So Joel walk past it thinking of those horrible things called horcrux and when the third time he stop and saw a large cooper door appear. So Jesse Open the door and saw book's Shelves after shelves with books on them. "Ok Joel lets grab lots of them and see what they got on them shall we" said Jesse and Joel nodded and started to grab them. So they both went straight back toward his office and Jesse close the door and Joel had to leave for his seventh year students.

"Hello mine Seventh year students" said Joel haply and he saw Umbridge walking in when he got to the front of the class. "I am happy to announce my new Co teacher madam Umbridge" said Joel in a neutral tone to his voice. "So I will be teaching today" said the short little lady and she took over with out even telling Joel. So Joel left the room and let the Short little bitch take over them for the day.

When he returns to his office Jesse was talking to someone in the fire place. "Jesse who are you talking to" said Joel and Jesse all most jump out of his shell. "Joel it is Bella and I am telling her about our find and she coming thru with everyone else" said Jesse and the fire glow green. So Bella and the rest came out of the fire place and then Joel Transfigure out of thin air a Table to fit all of them.

"So were all of these books about them at" said Bella and lance nodded his head. "Right over there Bella" said Joel and every one look at a Hugh stack of books sitting on his desk. Before anyone else spoke they heard a Loud Knock at the door "enter" then Brent potter step in. "what can I do for you Mr. Potter" said Jesse with a sneer and Brent went white as a Ghost. "Yea I been told to report to you for a detention and I am here to get the quiz I miss" said Brent looking at Joel. "Good but I got nothing so go down to the caretaker office and see if he has anything to do" said Joel. So Brent left with another word and Jacob spoke up. "So do you want us to look them over and lets meet in a week or 2" when Jacob stop Joel nodded. "But Jesse and I will look over some of them also." All of them left and then Madam Umbridge show up with out knocking at all. "What can I do for you Madam Umbridge" said Jesse sitting at the table. "Who you might be Mr.…." "I am Jesse Noble the assistance of Joel." "That nice Jesse but I need to speak with Joel alone" said Umbridge and he left. "What can I do for you Madam" said Joel and he lean back in his chair. "Since this degree was passed I will need to share your office so please vacated it or make room for me" said Umbridge. "I will make room for you and we should make a plan which classes we will teach alone like I want the fifth to seventh years" said Joel. "NO I will teach all Firths to the Seventh year's classes and you can be in the back of the room" said Umbridge. "NO on my door it said Professor not yours and guest what you will be standing in the back of the room" said Joel hotly. "Fine lets go see the Headmaster shall we" said Umbridge and Joel nodded his head in response.

When they enter the office the headmaster was there so was snap. "What can I do for you two" Ask Dumbledore? "The Little Bitch over here she wants to take over mine classes by the Government take over" said Joel. "I see so you two can't work this out your self" "we try to but She again wants to take over" said Joel. "I can't allow you to do that so Joel you will take Fifth to the seventh and Umbridge will take over first to Fourth years" said Dumbledore. "NO I want all seven years and this child to be my assistance headmaster" said Umbridge and her face is red. "The Answer is NO and leave now" said Dumbledore. "Fine I hate to do this but I am in acting Education Degree Number 1" "what does that mean" said Joel. "That means Mr. Urban the Ministry has the Authority to take over Hogwarts and make me the Whole DADA Professor" said Umbridge. "That made be True but think of this if you do take over I bet the Students will rebel again you" said Joel. "So what there little children we can deal with them" said Umbridge but the professor had a knowing look like they knew it that would not happen.

It's been a week since that meeting and Now Joel is sitting in the Staff meeting. The only person there waiting was on the Head master. Everyone one of the Professors was sitting there chatting with each other and waiting. When the Door open there was the head master walking in and sat at the head of the chair.

"Hello everyone good you are all here so let's beginning with the first years and see if any of them need any help."

"Ok the first will be Minerva who has the skills in your class" ask Dumbledore.

"I would have to say its Joe Jones he a muggle born" said the older lady.

"Servouse what do you think"

"I would have to say Cameron King he good at potions" said Snape.

"I see Filius who the best in charms"

"I would have to say Nancy Biggs she has a talent in my subject"

"Pomona"

"The best Student is Terrie Hardy"

"Ok Joel who is the best"

"I have to say it's Gabriel Charlotte"

So they continue to go thru the classes every Professor gave there opinion on who the best in the first year.

"Ok now I would like to ask if any one has any new business then" ask Dumbledore?

"Albus do you we have to deal with the Ministry trying to take over our school" ask Lily Potter with a sneer.

"Since Fudge is getting new bills thru the government he can but I don't like it either" said Dumbledore.

"Yes since she trying to take over my class I got a bigger beef with her then you do" said Joel with a bigger sneer on his face.

"You do have a good point Joel but we can't stop her the only way if she get sack" said James and Joel had a knowing look on his face.

'No I can't do that' thought Joel.

"So now this meeting is over, Oh yea Mr. urban could you please stay behind" said Dumbledore.

"Sure, headmaster"

When the rest of the staff left it was just the headmaster and the Potters.

"Fallow me please to my office" said Dumbledore.

So Joel fallows right behind them and they lead him to the head master office for problem stupid reason. When Dumbledore said the office and they enter the Giant Circle office and Albus sat behind the claw desk.

"What do you guys want from me" said Joel stood In front of them with his arms across his chest.

"We just want you to join mine little group it's called the order of the Phoenix"

"Sorry Headmaster I am just here to teach and live over here for a year" said Joel with a little air of knowing something they don't.

"Ok the offer will stand if you want to change your mind so could you excuse us please" said the headmaster.

When Joel arrives back to his office Jesse was there and he looks excited about something. "We know were the horcrux are at so do you want to go with us" said Jesse and Joel did not stop to think of it. "Hell yea I do" said Joel. So Joel floo over to were the rest of the group is at in Hogsmead.

"Ok were the first one at" ask Joel to the group as a whole.

"It got destroy so the second is at this cave" said Jacob.

"Ok were this cave at" ask Joel and the group told them.

"Ok we all will go so lets go" said Kevin and the whole pack got up and Jesse set up a port key.

"On the count of three"

"one"…"two"….."Three" and all of them felt something being pull behind there navel. They landed on at a cliff with the wind blowing and waves crashing at the bottom with ridge rocks.

"Ok we will need to apprate to that cave there" said Lance and they all focus on there and appear there.

"Ok guys lets go in there slowly we don't know what in there" said Joel and all of them got there wands out and get ready for a fight. All five of them slowly walk in walking in a tight circle protector each other. "Hmmm we will have to stop we can't go into that water" said Joel in the lead.

"Why can't we" ask Lance?

"Dude look there some inferiors in there I bet you" said Joel and lance stop talking.

"Ok hold on I got an idea said Jesse. So he put his arm over the water and a chain appears out of thin air and he pulls on it and stops when the boat appears.

"Ok who will go" ask Jacob?

"I will but I will make a Golem so we won't have to risk any one of us" said Joel and they all nodded.

So Joel Transfigure it and it appear and Joel order it to sit in the boat and Joel got in it also and the boat sail on it own.

So they got to the island and Joel order the Golem on the island and he look into a bison full of something. Before he made the Golem to drink it he calls Jesse the Potions guy and ask him to see what this is. Jesse did not know what it was so he made it drink it and the golem did not react at all. When they got to the end of the bison he saw a locket and looks inside it and he saw it was a fake with a Note from RAB. Before they left he let the inferiors take it and Joel did not feel anything to let them do that.

"So Joel was it real" ask Jesse?

"No it was a fake" said Joel and he gave everyone the note.

"Ok let's look for someone last name is B right" said Kevin and they all left and go back to Hogwarts.

"Yes we will and I will hope since it the weekend I will help while they were in the house."

"Ok let's go back to the Library tomorrow and look thru the books" said Jesse.

"Wait this guys got to be a Death eater so it will be a Pureblood so lets do that then and lets find out how many of there last name start with a B" said Jacob.

"I only know one and that is Black" said Jesse.

"That is true so lets find a Geology book" said Joel.

After that Kevin rush toward the fire place and floo over to his house and grab a book.

"Hey Kevin what that book" ask Jesse.

"This book is the book will solve our problem and it's a Geology book" said Kevin happily.

"Dude I love you" said Jesse in a happy mood.

So Kevin look thru the book and got to the black family and saw the last black with those letter in there name. The guy name is Regulus Back and then they have to find out the black family home.

"How will we figure that out" said Jesse

"There one last black or we can go to the malfoy family" said Joel.

"Why them for" said Jacob.

"They married to the blacks so why not" said Joel.

"True but there is a black here in the castle" said Jesse and everyone knew what he meant.

"Ok but how could we led him here with out the potters" said Kevin.

"We just ask for a Private Meeting with only him" said Lance.

"Ok let's do it" said Jacob.

The next day Joel walk up to Sirius while he was eating Dinner in the great hall and he fallow with out the Potters.

"So kid what you need" when they reach his office and the whole rat pack was there.

"We need a favor from you is your house at or the house of your forebears" ask Lance and Jesse gave him a drink and it was dose with veritaserum. Joel knew at once the potion took over and Sirius is there for now.

"That easy the address is Number 12 grimmauld Place" said Sirius in a Neutral Voice.

"Was your Brother a Death eater" ask Lance?

"Yes he was"

"What happen to him" ask Jesse?

"The idiot got scare of what he was doing and they kill him" said Sirius.

"Ok give him the antidote and then let's go to the house" said Lance and Jesse gave it to him. After black left they floo over to the house of the Blacks and they have no idea were to go but its five of them so it won't take that long then.

"I found him" yelled a voice in the second or third floor said Jacob it sounded.

They Ran toward the sound of Jacob's voice and then saw RAB write on a wall. "Unlock the door" said Joel and Lance who is the closet to the door shot a spell and unlock the door. When they enter the room they saw a Pure Green, and silver room and then they saw paper Clips of Riddle on the walls.

"Ok lets look for it guys don't leave nothing UN touch" said Joel and every one nodded and it took no time for Kevin to find it.

"I found it guys"

"Ok but now how can we destroy the one we got" said Lance.

"friendfrye and other stuff" said Joel.

"Ok let's go back to Hogwarts before we get caught" said Jesse and everyone nodded.


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 14:

When the Pack got back they examine the Locket and felt the evil in there.

"What do you think Joel" ask Lance with a concern look on his face.

"I can feel the evil but we have to hide it and find a way to destroy it" said Joel and every one took his leave.

"Ok but were will we hide it from every one else" ask Jesse and every one look at him.

"I think the best is at the house under extreme protection charms" said Joel and all of them nodded again. They left Joel and Jesse in there office and they both started to think of what they need to know and were to look for them.

"So how did you figure out were they were at" ask Joel?

"I ask Kevin dad since he is a Profiler" said Jesse.

Joel had a knowing look on his face and they both left to there sleeping chambers.

"I think the one could be is his snake" said Joel and he remember seeing a Snake around Riddle when he in the Grave yard.

"Yes that could be one, Kevin dad thought it would be something from the founders of Hogwarts" said Jesse looking in his bag, and looking for those papers he got from Kevin.

"Ok let's just talk in the Morning because it will take all day to find what they left" said Joel and Jesse agree. So they both went to bed and try to degust this in the Morning.

Since today is Sunday so they have a good long day to read the founder story and there heirloom. Each founder at least has one or two thing they left behind them they are. For Gryffindor there is the Sorting hat and the Sword, Hufflepuff is her cup, Raven claw is her Diadem and the last is Slytherin is his Locket. SO Both of Godric Gryffindor heirloom is safely in the Headmaster office. So the locket is in there friend's house in hogs meads.

"Ok let's focus on the Diadem of ravenclaaw and so lets ask the head of raven claw house" said Jesse.

"So lets go to flit wick office and ask if know the story of it" said lance.

"Ok let's go bro" said Joel and all five of them walk toward the seventh floor.

So they walk up there on the fifth floor office to the seventh floor. SO they Knock on the door to his office and hear the enter and saw a tiny first year sitting there.

"Um we are just wondering if we can have a word with you but it can wait when you are done" said Joel and he smile and he left the office. So they went to the seventh floor and walk around until they saw a door they did not remember seeing.

"Oh this is the room of requirement we got the book from" said Jesse.

"Ok lets look in this room for it and see if it in here then" said Joel and every nodded. So Jacob walk back and forth until they saw the door and open it to find the room full of forgot object.

"Ok let's spread out and look for something that feels evil" said Joel. They all nodded and went there others ways. So an hour went by and then another hour then four.

"Hey guys I found something" yelled Jacob. So they all rush toward were Jacob was and found a head statue of someone and saw the Diadem.

"Lets destroy it but we got to find the others before we do get rid of it" said Joel and every nodded.

So October turned into November and then December. The pack is all sitting in at Joel office trying to find the location of the others Horcoxs.

"Mine dad told me he might made one at a snake or something" said Kevin.

" That could work but his snake could be around him all the time" said Joel.

" Maybe we should ask for the Headmaster help on this Joel" ask Jesse?

" Sorry no I will not do that" said Joel.

" Why not dude I bet he has more knowledge then you on him" said Jacob.

" I bet he does but I will not ask him for anything" said Joel.

" ok dude" said Jesse.

"so who would tom riddle trust with some thing this valuable" said Jacob.

"it would have to be one of the malfoy or Ballatrix as his must trusted" said Kevin.

"I agree with your idea Kevin" said Joel.

"ok lets go to Gringotts for one of the pureblood" said Joel.

"why" said jesse.

"if one of us are related to one of them we can get in that Volt" said Joel and every one grinned.

So that month Joel got a reported Lance is related to Ballatrix so he went down to her married family vault and got the cup. Today is the day after Christmas break and the day all of the students go home so Joel made it to the great hall.

"did you hear what happen to Brent potter apparated he had to leave doing the middle of the night with the weasley family. SO When he got up to the high table and heard the rumors were true.

"hello Professor Urban did you hear about Potter" said Victor.

"no I havn't do tell" said Joel with a pleasant smile on his face.

"last night he had a dream of Ron's dad getting attack by a snake so his dorm mate got awake up and got Mccgongall and she rush him to the head office and she got all of Ron's family out of the castle before umbridge got alarted" said Victor.

"thank you for telling me Professor" said joel and she said "thank you."

Hmm his Snake was at the Minstry weird maybe I should look into that thought joel and then he said jesse walk in.

The potter try to get Joel to come over for Christmas but Joel refused but he went home to see his adopted parents. The Break was awesome now he back at the castle trying to find the stupid snake and he let umbridge take over his class so he can focus on it.

"joel do you still know snake language" ask Kevin?

"I might why do you ask" ask Joel?

"lance here could transfigure a snake and you tell it to find his snake" said Jesse and every one was impress.

" that a good idea dude" said Jacob.

"ok dude lets go out side and do this" said Joel and every one grabbed there coats and when they reach the entrance hall there was a group of people.

They saw a weird look lady with big glasses and umbridge standing there smiling. Then they heard the doors open then the headmaster walk in.

"you have no authority to band any of my teacher off this ground Madam Umbridge"

"yes I do according to the degree"

That was when Joel zone out ,and just stand there and waited until the floor was clean.

"ok lance do it" said Joel.

So lance took out his wand and did the smell and a python came out.

"hello could you do us a favor and found a snake called Nagini and tell to come here to Hogwarts" said Joel and the snake said yes and it went away.

"wait I might know were another one of them are at" said Lance.

"were at dude" said Jesse.

"I remember reading once he was related to a pureblood family name Gaunt and the have a shack in this village called little something but I know were it is" said Lance.

" ok lets go Lance make a portkey and we will get ready to go" said Joel. When Joel said that lance transfigure a piece stick and everyone grab hold of it.

When they landed they saw a run down shack and saw a giant S on it. Go in Joel wave his hand and every one fallow him. So they all got in and saw a ring and Joel felt the evil in it.

" don't put this ring on your figure anyone" said Joel.

"why not" said Jesse stupidly.

"it hold a pretty bad curse" said Joel and every one nodded and Joel put it in his pocket.

"one more left then" said Jacob and every one was happy.

There was a month went by until they got word and the snake return and came with the snake to. SO Lance killed the snaked with a transfigure sword. "ok lets carry it to the mine office and wait until Curfew is set" said Joel and they all nodded. They did what joel and curfew will be in three hours.

"I hope we are doing the right thing" said Jesse and every one look at him.

"what do you mean" said Lance.

"ok we just kill a snake and now we are planning on setting fire to a room to just destroy these things" said Jesse.

"this is war Jesse and certain things need to be done" said Joel and every one nodded there heads.

Jesse just huff and then become quit and then the three hours went by fast.

"ok lets go people do we got all of them" said Joel and they check them all off.

"ok lot lets good and they all made it to the room and found all the lost things.

"Jesse find the diadem and place it in the pile to make sure it all get burn" said Joel and Jesse accio it and it came to him. SO Joel set fire to by the use of Friendfyre and they had to run because all of the room went up with it.

"all of his Horcrox are gone and now we have to wait until he come out" said Joel and they all nodded.

So they all wait to may. That day is the last day of OWL exams and Joel say Brent collapse since he was watching the exams with the other professors. When he was walking back to his office he saw Umbridge walking with him and Hermine to the entrance hall.

"Jesse we need to floo to the house and alarted them we have go to the Ministry" said Jesse while jesse is in his char.

"ok lets go" said Jesse and they both left at once.

"Rat pack COME IN NOW" yelled Joel while he step out of the fire place.

"what the hell is happening" said a angry Lance.

"Potter is going to the Ministry and we might get a chance to fight tom So we will all go to face him" said Joel. The whole pack nodded there heads and they waiting for lance to remember what it look like.

They all arrive with Long black trench coats and then they all saw a female Death eater running toward them. So Joel raise his wand and pointed his wand right betweens the eyes and she look scare. "Hola Miss death eater I hope you can call your master for us" said Joel with a very cocky smirk on his face. She just stare and Joel could not tell if she thinking of trying to escape or just go down fighting. She look like she wanted to open her mouth but they heard someone running and saw Brent and then they heard a pop sound.

"were is mine Prophecy at" said a voice from around them.

"master I don't have it and He here " said the female Death eater.

"Silence Bella I am not here for your failures" said Tom riddle popping out of thin air.

" mr. Harry potter good to see you now its time for you to die" said Tom and he send the killing curse but they all dodge it. The whole pack will be in this duel with out even telling them that.

"you know five again one is un fair boys" said tom

" yea but we know you have done this before time" said Jesse and they all circle him.

They all sent a powerful curse and he doge it the duel was intense very much very even also. That was before Kevin got kill with the killing curse. Jesse and lance were Inches away from him when the curse hit. The remain four became very driving on killing him. Tom was putting up a very good fight but he was wearing down like all old men do. So Lance did not notice Tom Apparted behind him and was putting up a sleeper on him. "DROP YOUR WANDS OR HE DIE" said Riddle. He was putting his wand at Lance's is skull and Tom eyes were wide and the threat was real.

"fine" they all four of them drop there wands and then tom did something weird he let lance go and Then Fire the curse at Joel.

When Joel came to everyone was staring at Joel but he ground and he heard tom ground to.

"grab your wands NOW" yelled Joel and they all rush toward them and tom got up as well. So the pack got there wands and Tom got up at the same time and he pointed his wand at the pack so did the pack.  
"so it begins Tom you have no more Horscrux remaining there all destroy" said Lance and they begin to circle.

"that not True" tom did not respone at all his face was blanket.

"yes it is true the snake, your uncle ring, Hufflepuff cup, Slythein locket, Raven claw Diadem, and your diary are all destroy" said Joel.

"fine we duel on pure skill alone" said tom and they shouted five diffent spells and Jesse got killed from the killing curse, But Tom die by Joel killing curse and it hit him right in the chest. Joel fell to the ground to one knee and then he heard people talking but he did not care who it wa but HE I gone for good.

"Honey are you sure Harry Is here with his friends" said a female voice.

"I can't believe it Kevin and jesse die from that monster wand" said Jacob and he stomp on it and he broke.

"LOOK there he is MOTHER AND FATHER" yelled winey voice.

"great here comes THEM" said Lance.

"lets go before they come over here" said Joel

"dude you need go to the Hospital" said Jacob and he nodded so they port key to ST. Mungo Hospital.

So joel is fast asleep before he heard a very annoy voice broke thru the door. "Dam it I want to see my SON NOW"

"I am sorry miss potter only family members are allow" said a voice.

"I am his Biologic Mother" said Lily

"I am sorry his friend say his mother is in the states" said the healer.

Before he could any more he pass out again and he doze off.

One month later he moan his friends lost and now he a Nation wide Celebrity the Kill of Tom riddle. One good thing is they did not charge him for using the killing curs from over there. So the Potter try to ride the coat tells but he refuse to talk to them. Now Joel is in the states enjoy his life with his Girl friend soon to be wife in four Months.

**Epilogue: seven teen years. **

** Joel Urban and Bella Urban: three children: Jesse Lance Urban, Kevin Jacob Urban and the girl is Bella Allie. Joel is the Dark arts Professor at Unity and Bella is a stay at home mother. **

** Lance Knight and Kim Knight two kids: Lance Knight JR and Indiana Knight. Lance is the Vice Magic president of the United States and Kim is Headmistrees at Unity. **

** Jacob White and Erik White they been together for five years and no children. **

** Brent potter and Ginny: Three children James Sirius Albus Remus and Lily Molly.**

…

**Please review and I wish I own Harry potter but that Rolwing and the only thing I own are the OC charcters. **


End file.
